Bella's Punishment
by ssrivast
Summary: Edward and Bella are a normal couple during the week and in a dom/sub relationship over the weekend. This story is a scene during their playtime where Bella needs to be punished for breaking a rule. But Edward loves her too much to let her suffer alone. Extending the one shot, not sure if this will be a complete story though. It could be just some incidents in their life together
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It was Friday evening and Edward was returning back from his business trip after 2 weeks. We were madly in love and the last 2 weeks had been tough for both of us. It was the first time we had been away for so long.

It was close to 6 and he would be home soon. I was waiting for him - my master -in our playroom - naked and kneeling on the mat. Edward had asked me yesterday if I wanted to forgo our 'playtime' this weekend as we have been separated for so long. I had told him no - after so much time away, I just wanted to give myself to him completely. Instead we had decided to end it earlier than usual - we were going to end it at 6:30 am on Saturday, instead of the usual 3 pm on Sunday. This would give us the playtime we both needed as well as most of the weekend to be as a couple.

I heard his car come in the patio and moments after quick footsteps entering the house. I could hear him abandoning the luggage in the foyer and coming down the stairs to the playroom in a hurry. Ahhhh... Someone was eager and impatient. And then I heard the door of the playroom open and felt his presence. A smile came on my lips. Oh my God how I wanted to get up and run to him, be in his arms and look at his face. But I kept kneeling and did not lift my eyes - the submissive had no right to look at her master without permission however much she may love him.

After what felt like an eternity, he entered the room and walked over to stand infront of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and asked -

''How are you, my pet?''

Oh, his voice was so full of love, silken, as if caressing me with his voice alone. It took all of my control to not hug him this very moment. Instead, I replied in a calm voice - ''Your girl is very good now that you are home master''

''Good. So, do you have something to tell me Isabella?''

Oh crap. Friday was my confession day. Though we were master and submissive only on the weekend and a normal couple the remaining week, there were some rules that we followed the entire time. Proper nutrition, proper exercise and no self-induced orgasms. If any of the rules were broken in the week, I was to confess to master at the beginning of our playtime on friday. The punishment was little lighter if I confessed on my own.

Normally, I never had any issues with the third rule - Edward was always there to give me orgasms and I never felt the need to go off on my own. However, the last two weeks were different. Edward was not there and I missed him terribly. The longing had got too much last Tuesday and I ended up pleasuring myself and coming in the shower.

And now I had to tell him this. Oh no, I didnt want to begin our time together after so long with a punishment. But didnt have any other option. I could not lie to him.

''Yes master'' I sighed.

''Yes what Isabella?''

''Your girl needs to confess something master.''

''Hmmm... Go ahead, Isabella.''

''Your girl is very sorry master that she used your property to give herself pleasure.''

''What!, are you telling me that you came on your own?''.

His voice was full of dissapointment and anguish. I was too ashamed to say anything. I just kept staring at his shoes wishing that I had more control and had stopped myself in time. I felt terrible that I had hurt Edward so, especially when he had kept his end of the bargain - not allowing himself any release for the whole time he was away.

''Answer me, Isabella.'' His voice was hard and determined.

''Yes master.'' And the tears started flowing.

EPOV

I opened the door of the playroom and saw her kneeling in the middle of the room. My Bella, so beautiful, always mine. I did not enter but kept looking at her still form, sumitting to me with all her being. After sometime I came infront of her and asked how she was. She replied that she was good now that I was back. Her answer pleased me immensely and was about to pull her up in my arms when I remembered - today was confession night. I hoped to get it over with quickly - my Bella hardly broke any of our rules. So I asked her if she had anything to tell me. I saw her struggling with herself and then she said yes. Please God, let it be something insignificant - I didnt want to start our weekend with a punishment. All my hopes were dashed when she told me what she had done. I could not believe my ears - there must be some mistake, surely she woudn't have broken the rule that entailed the harshest punishment, maybe she just pleasured herself some and stopped in time. So I double checked and my world came crashing down. My love was crying and I couldnt even comfort her.

I had planned to take Bella to our bedroom and make sweet love to her the whole night. But now I had to punish her before I could even take her in my arms and kiss her properly. Oh my God, how am I going to do that, it hurts me too much to punish her as it is. And now I have to do it after such a long separation. Should I let it go this one time - after all I was not here for her and I know how difficult it was for both of us to be away. Could I fault her this small pleaure when she was missing me so much?

With this confusion in my mind, I looked down at my life kneeling infront of me. She was sobbing uncontrollably and tears of remorse were flowing down her glorious face. I knew her well enough to know that she must be going through hell right now for dissapointing me. And my decision was made. I composed myself - in our relationship I have always kept Bella's needs above my own. Right now she needed me to be her master, not her lover. She needed her master to punish her so that the burden of guilt is relieved from her shoulders and she can be herself again. And by God, I will not deny her that.

''Isabella, look at me. '' I commanded.

I wanted her to see my love for her in my eyes, I wanted her to know that though I will punish her, I'll always love her with all my being, whatever she may or may not do.

She looked up then and we just looked into each other's eyes for 2 minutes. I saw the guilt and remorse in her eyes and tried to tell her that I will fix it and that I'm not angry with my own eyes. Finally, I felt her relaxing, her sobs controlled - my message had reached her.

''When did this happen?''. I was afraid of the answer as it would decide the quantum of the punishment. Please God, let it not be over the weekend, I kept repeating again and again in my mind. The weekend is our playtime and she is not allowed to come without my explicit permission. If she had pleasured herself during last weekend, it would be counted as 2 offences - coming on her own and coming without my permission. And if it was in the week, it would just be 1 offence because she does not need my permission then.

''Last Tuesday''.

Thank God. I let out my breath with a loud sigh of relief. I could see first confusion and then realization in her eyes.

''Stand up, Isabella''. She stood up and I took some time to soak in her beauty. Even after so much time together, there were times when I had difficulty in believing that this divine creature was mine. I thought how to punish her and then decided.

''You have dissapointed me a lot Isabella.'' I saw her head dropping down in shame. ''And now instead of showing you all my love, I have to punish you for disregarding my rule''. I heard her gasp. ''You are forbidden to come for the next 7 days.'' I heard her sharp intake of breath. ''And believe me, I will not make it easy for you. I will torment you, take you again and again to the peak but you are not to come in any situation. Do you understand? Answer me.''

''Yes master...''

I sensed that she wanted to say something more.

''Good. Do you have anything more to say, my love?'' I asked gently.

''Yes master''

''Go ahead''

''Your girl wants to thank master for punishing her and wants to say that she will endure it to the best of her ability''

My heart melted listening her and I so wanted to hold her close and love her with abandon. Please God, give me the strength to see through the punishment - there will be enough time for loving later.

''You are welcome, love. Now come here.''

And then began the punishment. I suspended her from the ceiling with her hands above her head so that I had full access of her body. I picked up the rabbit fur flogger she loved on herself and a silk scarf.

''I'm going to cover your eyes now. and then I just want you to feel the flogger and my touch on your skin.''

I blindfolded her then and started working up her body with the flogger. I started with her shoulders, moving down slowly. She started making sweet noises and soft moans that went straight to my groin. My dick was already hard and now started throbbing painfully against the constraits of my boxers.

As I continued down, Bella was getting more and more agitated. her breathing was labored and she was trying to rein in her arousal. Her juices were dripping down both her thighs. And then I landed the flogger right on her sex. She gasped loudly and gave out a small cry of frustration. That did me in. Before I knew what I was doing, I dropped to my knees infront of her and started eating her pussy frantically. I could feel her struggling to control herself. Then I pushed in 3 of my fingers in her pussy, pumping her and lapping her clit with my tongue simultaneously. I could feel her inner muscles tighten around my fingers, she would come any time now. I lifted my eyes to look at her face then and was shocked when I saw her face grimacing as if in pain. At that moment I realized my mistake.

This was her punishment, she was not allowed to come. She was trying extremely hard not to and I was trying to make her loose it. Oh my God, what have I done! I had decided that whatever I do, I will not touch her down there today. But I lost control and now my poor girl will have to pay the price of my foolishness. Because if she came during her punishment, I will have no other option but to punish her severly.

I had to stop this, I had to do something quickly. So I did the only thing that came to my mind then - I pulled out my fingers abruptly and slapped her hard on the face. ''Enjoying youself, bitch''. Her body stiffened immediately and she lost all her arousal in an instant. I removed her blindfold - there was shock and hurt in her eyes. I knew she hated the 'B' word. It was her hard limit and I had never called her that before. I flinched at the pain in her eyes but kept looking, pleading with my eyes, willing her to understand why I did this. She lowered her eyes and looked at her body. And then when she lifted her eyes up, I saw undertanding dawn to her.

''Thank you master''.

I was overwhelmed with emotions then. I quickly released her from the suspension and let her fall in my embrase. I held her close to my heart whispering again and again in her ears. ''I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry''. I kissed her cheek then, where I had hit her. My hand will have to be punished for this tomorrow. But right now my only priority was Bella. I kept her in my arms, rocking gently, allowing her to rest and regain her strength. She was sobbing softly against my chest.

After 5 minutes, I felt her relaxing. The crying had stopped and I could see that she was in better shape now.

I lowered her gently on the bed and got up. She whimpered on the lose of contact. ''I'm just going to get water, dear''. I came back with a bottle and gave it to her.

''Drink''. She sat up and drank some. I knew what she had felt some time back was intense and it will take some time for her to be back to normal. But I wanted the punishment to be over as soon as possible so that we could get back to loving.

''Come'', I said, leading her to the center of the room. When we were standing on the mat, I asked her to kneel down. I quickly got rid of my pants and boxers, freeing my dick. ''Open your mouth, love''. She willingly opened her mouth and took my entire length in. I started fucking her mouth then. She was an expert at this and had me panting for breath quickly. And when I was about to come, I pulled out of her mouth and quickly got dressed, without coming. I dont know how I managed doing it, it was surely one of the most difficults things in my whole life.

When I looked down at Bella, shock and confusion evident on her face.

''Master...'' she began, ''may your girl speak?''

''She may''

''your girl doesnt understand, master'' she asked.

''This is the second part of your punishment, Isabella.''

She still looked confused.

''I will also not come till you are allowed to come again, Isabella''.

I looked at her then. Extreme pain and regret was evident on her face. Her tears started flowing again. I wanted so much to wipe them away and kiss her, reassure her. But this could not be avoided, she needed to understand what her action would cost both of us and not repeat it. So I just kept quite. I could feel she wanted to say something though. I gave her permission to speak.

''Master, please dont do this. your girl begs you to reconsider the second part of her punishment. Increase her punishment. Dont allow her to come for the next 14 days. Cane her. She is ready to endure anything, anything at all, so that she retains the priviledge of pleasuring master.'' Bella was getting more and more agitated. And my heart was swelling with pride and adoration for her. My submissive was thinking of my pleasure and was ready to endure any additional punishment, even caning - a hard limit for her, to spare me. I knew my Bella loved me, but the depth of her love was only visible now. But, wait a minute, this was not my sub speaking, this was my wife speaking. My sub would never request me to reconsider any punishment, however painful be it for her.

''Isabella, are you suggesting that I should decide what punishment should be metted out to you after disussing with you?''

''No master, never.''

''End of discussion. Please clean up the playroom and go to sleep in your room. I had originally thought of inviting you to sleep with me, but you forfeited that priviledge by questioning my choice of punishment.''

I could see the pain in her eyes and knew that I'm being strict. But she did not say anything and I moved out of the room.

I hope she knew how much it was hurting me not to take her to our room this instant. I knew I would not be getting any sleep today - I just could not lay on the bed alone tonight.

I was in my study when I heard Bella going in the 'sub' room. She was still crying softly. My heart went out to her and it took all my self-discipline to not go to her then. But I promised myself that I will not be away from her even a minute more than necessary. Technically, she was required to sleep in the 'sub' room only till 6:30 am. Our playtime was to get over then and I fully intended to take my wife to our room then.

BPOV

To say that I was hurt by the second part of my punishment would be an under statement. I was totally devastated and angry at myself. My Edward would suffer now because of my lack of control. I wanted to kick myself. I just could not bear it, seeing him sacrificing his happiness for me. And thats why I begged him to rethink about this part of my punishment. And again I made it even worst - now he wouldnt even get the comfort of having me in his arms while sleeping. I started crying for his pain, not because I was being punished. I deserved even harsher punishment for the hurt I had caused him.

After cleaning up the playroom, I silently went to the sub room. I saw the light of the study open and the door slightly ajar. I knew Edward was in there.

On reaching the room, I quickly got ready for bed and cried myself to sleep.

I dreamt that strong arms were lifting me tenderly and soft lips were placing a kiss on my forehead. ''Edward'', I murmerd in my dream. And was startled to hear his reply - ''Yes sweetheart.'' My eyes flew open and the scene in front of my eyes was like a dream come true. Edward had me in his arms and was walking towards our bedroom. I had no idea what was the time and hence didnt know how to address him - Edward or master. So I asked him the time. ''It's 6:30 am. Our playtime is over and I'm taking you to bed with me now.'' With that he entered our bedroom. After placing me on the bed, he quickly got in and took me in his arms. He was looking so tired. Touching his face, i asked him - ''Hey, didnt you sleep at all?''. He signed - ''Nah, couldnt. Without you here...''. I felt guilt wash over me again - I was the reason we were not together yesterday night. I had to ask him one question though, before we slept. ''Edward..''. ''Hmmm my dear''. ''I have to ask you this. Why the second part? You shouldnt be suffering for my mistake''. Edward smiled - ''My dear wife, do you really think I can have my pleasure when I cannot give it to you? Come on, I really really need to sleep with my wife now''.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue

Author Note

I had initially started this as a one-shot. But then thought to extend it a bit. This is a Prologue..how they started

EPOV

Today was Isabella Swan's first day as my submissive.

I was excited as well as nervous. She had captivated me since the first day I saw her. I was searching for a new submissive and had actually shortlisted 3 prospective candidates for a short interaction when Jenks told me that he has received a new application. He found it intriguing because the lady had asked for me specifically. She was a novice – had never been a sub before – and her application clearly stated that she wishes to apply only for Mr. Edward Cullen, if he is available. Normally, I would have downrightly rejected the application; I had no interest in training a novice. Too much work, thank you very much. Jenks knew this and that is why he had not sent the application to me for short listing. But he also knew that I am a well known businessman, but a private person who needs to keep his personal life personal. Someone to ask for me specifically indicated risk of exposure, especially when this somebody was new to the community. Hence, he thought it prudent to mention her to me. And he was correct. I was fiercely protective of my privacy and unforgiving of those who tried to violate it.

So I asked Jenks to set up a meeting with Ms. Swan and get me a detailed background check before the meeting. I had received her application as well as the background check report the morning of the meeting, last Friday. And was surprised at what I found. She was from Forks, a small town in Washington where my father had worked for 4 years in the local hospital. I was away completing my college in Chicago during this time but went home at least twice a year. I recalled my parents being friendly with a "Chief Swan", the police chief of Forks. I vaguely remembered that Chief Swan had a daughter – Bella - who was friends with Alice. As far as I remember, they used to spend almost all their time together – I used to tease Alice that they were joined at their hips. I remembered Bella as a very shy girl who almost never opened her mouth in front of me.

I opened up Ms. Swan's application form and saw that she had answered all questions about her background truthfully. Actually Jenks could not find anything wrong in the background check as well. I was thoroughly intrigued now. I wanted to know if she remembered me from the time in Forks. I was not sure if Alice was still in touch with her. I was not too concerned because my entire family was aware of my lifestyle – they themselves were part of the lifestyle. My father was one of the best doms in Seattle and my mom was a role model for subs. My parents were highly respected in our lifestyle. My sister had discovered her submissive leanings almost at the same time when I was realizing my dominant leanings. Her boyfriend – Jasper – was one of my two best friends and had approached Dad to train to be a dominant when Alice had indicated her wish to try out the Dom-sub aspect in their relationship. Dad was already planning to train me and had taken Jasper under his wings. After all Alice was his daughter and he wanted the best for her. So he had trained both Jasper and I to become one of the best doms in the lifestyle.

Anyway – back to Isabella. She had me hooked with all the common history and I needed to know how much she knew about me and my family. I was a little wary that she may try to flaunt her acquaintance with my family to get me to take her as my sub. But was willing to be open minded when I met her.

Dot on 6pm there was a knock on my office door. Jessica, my secretary, was already gone for the weekend. I quickly straightened in my chair and said "Come in" in my heavy "dom" voice. The door opened almost immediately and in came the most beautiful girl I had seen in my life. She was petite with curves at all the right places. Her skin was pale but glowing, her face was heart shaped with the deepest brown eyes. She was fidgeting with her hands and looked nervous. As soon as our eyes met, I felt a jolt – as if something had hit me hard. I kept staring at her unabashedly but she lowered her eyes immediately. Someone must have trained her properly.

'Sir…' she hesitated.

Her voice was like honey – so smooth and sweet. I was literally rendered speechless by the sheer perfection of this girl. How I did not notice her beauty when we had met in Forks was beyond me.

"Sir..' she tried again. And I realized that I was being extremely rude. I had not even asked her to sit down, my mother had raised me with better manners.

"Uhh Ms. Swan, right?" I asked stupidly. Of course she was Ms. Swan. The security guy downstairs had already called and told me that Ms. Swan was on her way up for the appointment.

She nodded shyly. At least that one thing had not changed since I last met her.

"Please come", I was getting up from my desk and leading her towards the couches in one corner of the room. Normally I conducted all my interviews sitting on my desk with the candidate on the other side of the desk. I don't allow the familiarity of sitting side by side on the couch. But with Bella, I mean Ms. Swan, it seems I had no control whatsoever. My body was gravitating towards her without even asking for my permission. I had never felt so drawn to anyone before now. But I still needed to ascertain that her motives were true before anything.

'Please have a seat" I gestured towards the single sofa seat near the couch.

She sat down on it silently with her hands on her lap, clasped together. I sat in front of her on the couch. And noticed that she was trembling slightly. And immediately I felt this overwhelming need to sooth her nerves.

"Are you cold? Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee?" I asked. I was just being a good host. Ha, who was I kidding? I never offered anything to the prospective subs, I never tried to re-assure them as I wanted to do with Bella. Oh, fuck, she was already Bella in my mind. I shook my head to clear all such thoughts. I was being more civil with her only because of her association with my family, after all she was a family friend, sort of.

"No Sir, I am fine..thank you" she replied politely.

"Ummm Ms. Swan, I am at a loss. Jenks told me that you asked for me specifically. Why so?" I decided to address my doubts right away.

"Mr. Cullen, sir.. I…" she stammered. And I was again flooded with the desire to get her at ease.

"Please don't be shy, please be rest assured that whatever you tell me will remain only between the two of us."

When she still hesitated, I continued "Ok, let me ask you something first. Do you know my sister Alice?"

"What..did she say anything to you? I told her specifically not to meddle. She..she never listens. Mr. Cullen, let me make this very clear at the very onset. I asked her not to say anything to you - if you select me as your sub, I want that to be because you really want to and not because I am your sister's friend." She was almost agitated. She was short of breadth and red with heat after the sprinted speech.

"Calm down Bella. Alice did not say anything. Actually she did not mention you at all. I remembered you myself after reading your application." I was on my knees in front of her and took her hands in my own. What the hell, I was on my knees. What was this girl doing to me?

I got up immediately and moved towards the side table that had glasses of water. I took a glass of water. "Here..have this. And then tell me the whole story, what this is all about."

She took the water and drank almost the whole glass in one go.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen. I am normally not that easily perturbed. Its only that Alice was very adamant and I had a really hard time getting her to agree not to interfere. You know how she can be when she is after something. I was caught unawares when you mentioned her and thought that she must have talked to you behind my back. I am sorry, I should not have thought that way. She is a great friend and I now realize that she would never break her promise to me. I just did not think that you would remember me on your own." She gave me a small smile then.

Oh, this was getting more and more interesting. "So, why did you ask for me Isabella?" I was back to formal now.

She cleared her throat and started – "A few months back, I started suspecting my submissive feelings. One of my friends from college, Angela, was a dabbler in the lifestyle and agreed to take me to a brunch where I could see for myself if this was something that really appealed to me. That's where I met Alice and rekindled our friendship. She took me under her wings and trained me to be a submissive. Last month she decreed that I am trained enough to look for a dom but as you may imagine was very protective of me. She said that she wants me to have the best of the bests. That's when she told me about you – her brother. She said that I can trust you completely, I had heard many stories of abuse in a BDSM relationship and was very apprehensive about trusting someone with my well being so completely. The idea of being your submissive did appeal to me – I remembered you from Forks and knew your family. No one in your family is capable of hurting anyone intentionally. Alice wanted to talk to you herself, said that you would never refuse her. But I wanted to do this on my own. As I said, I wanted to be your sub only because you wanted me and not because your sister asked you to. That's why I forbade her to mention anything to you and went through the normal procedure. She did help me in getting in touch with Mr. Jenks. But nothing else. "

She was silent then, with her eyes still downcast.

"Please look at me Isabella."

She lifted her eyes and met my gaze shyly. I could see disappointment already present in her eyes, she thought I was going to reject her.

"Do you know that I normally don't take first timers?" I asked.

"Yes Sir". She replied in a calm voice, though I could see the disappointment converting into desperation in her eyes. Hmmm interesting, Alice had trained her well. She was able to keep her voice calm in spite of her inner turmoil.

"And you have never really subbed for anyone before now, right?" I probed further.

"Yes Sir" she replied again. I don't know why but this answer gave me immense satisfaction. I never wanted to see Isabella with any other dom, oh for that matter any other man. What was happening to me, I was never so possessive of my subs and she was not even mine. Yet. I decided to test her a little more.

"Do you know why I don't take up any in-experienced subs?" I asked with a little more force than necessary.

She did not even flinch, rather looked a little flushed. "No sir." She replied.

"Because I am a very strict Dom Isabella. My rules are very precise and are to be followed to the letter. I don't tolerate even the smallest of mistakes and my punishments are harsh. Inexperienced subs tend to make many mistakes in the beginning. I don't like being disappointed in my sub. For the subs – it is difficult because they get more pain than they would have expected. Couple of times that I have tried new subs, they have begged me to release them from the contract within a week. What makes you think you will last?" I asked in a caustic tone. I wanted her very much but did not want her to get into something she will regret later on.

"I don't know Sir but I want to try. I can promise you that I will not throw any tantrum, no crying fits. If something is beyond what I can tolerate, I will safe word and leave without any issues." She replied with confidence.

"And what will you do after that?" I admit I was curious to know if she would look for any other Dom. Somehow that thought was abhorrent to me.

"Then I will bid goodbye to this lifestyle Sir" she replied without any hesitation.

I was shocked at her answer. And pleased as well, pleased a lot actually. I guess she could see the surprise on my face. Because she explained – "I understand that this lifestyle involves a lot of trust. If I really want to have a fruitful relationship, I will literally have to trust my dom with my life. And I cannot do that with anyone other than my Dad and your family. My Dad is out of question and you are the only man available in your family, all others are taken." She smiled at that.

The answer pleased me immensely, but I still wanted her to be sure that she knew what she is getting into. I also wanted to make sure that I will be in control, I had already slipped once today when I called her Bella.

"Hmmm.. Ok, I am willing to give it a try but know that I will not be lenient on you due to your association with my family. You will be like any other sub for me." I re-iterated.

"I don't expect any preferential treatment Sir." She replied.

"Good. Then we are on the same page Ms. Swan. Please visit Jenks on Monday for the contract and other formalities. Here is my cell number, if you have any questions regarding the contract, give me a call and we will discuss. If there is nothing else, I want you at my house at 6pm sharp next Friday. Jenks will give you the address. And don't be late Ms. Swan. I don't like starting off a weekend with a punishment, but I will not hesitate to punish you if you are late, even if it is your first weekend with me."

She nodded.

"Jenks will also give you a list of rules that I expect all my subs to follow. You will start following them as soon as you sign the contact. And if you don't follow any of the rules I expect you to confess on Friday. The rules also have punishments listed against them. I expect you to know by heart all the punishments because I will ask you to tell me the punishment if you flounder. If you don't give me the correct answer, the punishment will be doubled. Understood?" she nodded.

So here I was today, at 5 minutes to 6pm waiting patiently for Isabella to arrive. Exactly at 6pm, my door bell rang. So she was punctual, one less thing to punish her for. Oh I was not being cocky. I was sure she will slip at least once before the night was over. It was her first time as a sub and she was bound to make at least one mistake. I expected it and frankly I wanted to punish her the first weekend itself. I was not a sadist but I knew her behavior during the punishment will decide her future with me. If she could not tolerate the first punishment, she had no business remaining with me. It will be best for both of us to part ways as soon as possible then. And that is why I was nervous today. She had haunted my thoughts the entire week and I did not want to let her go. I was already more attached to her than any other sub I have had so far. I don't know what was this, but it was a definite pull.

I opened the door and found her kneeling near the door with her eyes downcast. Ah, so she did read my instruction sheet carefully.

"Very good Isabella" I praised her, "please get up and follow me inside." I turned inside. I was anxious to get her started, but first needed to be sure that she is physically fit for what I had planned for her. I took her to the living room and sat on the couch. "Kneel' I beckoned her. There was a cushion at my feet. She came and knelt down there.

"Isabella, I am going to call this weekend the test weekend. You will follow all my rules religiously, you will follow all my commands without any hesitation and you will use your safe word whenever needed. Understood?" she nodded.

"Good. Your room is next to the playroom, everything you will need is already there. While you are with me, you will either wear what I pick for you or nothing at all. Though you will sleep in your room, know that you have to be available to me anywhere and anytime the entire weekend. You will not lock the door of the room and as such will never stop me from access. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good. Now let me see how much of the contract did you read properly. Tell me apart from play, what are the other responsibilities over the weekend?"

"I am responsible for cleaning everything in the playroom after use and for the meals during the week. I will be cooking breakfast every morning and all other meals if we don't go out."

"Very good" I was pleased that she remembered everything. "Come, I will give you a tour of the house."

I gave her the grand tour of my apartment and then told her to meet me in the playroom in the standard position in exactly 10 minutes.

I entered the playroom to find her kneeling on the cushion in the middle of the room. I had left her there for at least 30 minutes, but she did not show any indications of discomfort. I was pleased.

"Very good Isabella" I praised her. As expected, she did not reply and remained kneeling with her eyes downcast. "Before we start any play Isabella, I have a ritual that I follow with all my subs. Every Friday, before we start play, I will ask you if you have anything to confess. If you broke any of my rules during the week, I would expect you to let me know that. If there is nothing, we will start with play. If there is something, we will go through the designated punishment before we begin. Is that understood?"

She nodded.

I had very few rules outside of the weekends. I understand that during the week, my subs are not really mine. So the rules are only for ensuring that they will be healthy and ready for the weekend. I expect my subs to take three full meals daily, do some exercise for an hour every day and no self induced orgasms.

"So Isabella, do you have anything to confess? You can speak." I asked cautiously. I was not sure if I wanted the answer to be yes or no. On one hand, I wanted her to goof up so I could punish her and see if we are suited. On the other hand, I was very uncomfortable with the idea of having to punish her. This has never happened to me before. Though I did not enjoy punishing my subs – I was a human being after all, and giving pain to another was not something to be happy about. But I understood that occasional correction was necessary for the sub's improvement. That's why I was never uncomfortable while doling out the needed correction. Nor did I ever regret punishing a sub when she deserved it. But in case of Bella, I had a feeling that I may regret punishing her.

"No Sir, I don't have anything to confess. I did not break any rules in the past week." She replied quietly.

"Good. Let's start then". I felt beyond relieved. I guided her towards the bed and asked her to lie down with her face up. Once she was situated properly, I tied down her wrists and ankles to the bed post using the silk ropes so that she was spread eagle on the bed. Then I removed another silk scarf from my jeans pocket and showed it to her. "I am now going to blind fold you with this. Is it ok?" When she nodded in affirmative, I blind folded her. Now that she could not see me, I laid back and enjoyed the view for some time. She is simply exquisite. She looked heavenly against the dark silken bed spread. I had purposely not braided her hair and they were falling in waves of brown on the bed. She looked so beautiful on my bed, in my playroom. Just seeing her there was getting me excited. My poor junior was straining against my jeans – dying to get out and get some action. But I had to first take care of her. My pleasure would come later.

So I picked up the rabbit fur flogger and started working up her body with slow measured strikes. The strikes were just hard enough to stimulate her skin, but not hard enough to hurt. I wanted her first experience in my playroom to be one of pleasure, not pain. Because in reality, this weekend was a test weekend for both of us. And I wanted her to enjoy her time with me so that she wants to come back if I so desire. So I kept working her up with the flogger till her entire skin was pink and she was panting heavily. Then I moved my attention to her pleasure mound. I started tapping her very wet clit with the handle of the flogger. I could see that this was driving her crazy. When she started thrashing a little bit against the restraints, I knew that she was close. I dropped on my knees between her thighs and started eating her pussy. Oh my God, she was so sweet. She started moaning loudly and I was sure she had reached her limit - she will not be able to stop herself from coming for long. So this was my opportunity. I could let her fail and come without permission. That would allow me to give her probably the best orgasm of her life AND give me a reason to punish her afterwards.

"Sir, please..may I…' she pleaded. I could hear the desperation in her voice. I was actually surprised that she had not lost it by now and had the restrain to ask me for permission. At that instant I was so proud of her. But this was necessary. "Not yet Isabella" I said in my stern dom voice and went back to eating her.

"Sir, please..I cannot hold back any more..please..please.. " she continued pleading. But I did not give her permission. And then it happened. She could not hold off any longer and came hard in my mouth. I lapped up mouthfuls of her sweet juices as if I was a man dying of thirst and this was elixir. Then she went limp. I could understand that she must be exhausted. I quickly removed her restraints and took her in my arms. She was trembling slightly, may be due to coming down from her high.

"Shhh baby, you are ok now. I have you sweetheart" I soothed her and gave her the time to relax. I knew what was coming after this. Internally, I was freaking out. I was already berating myself in getting her to fail on purpose. Though punishing her this weekend was important for our future, now that the time to do that was near, I was beyond terrified. I was dreading it already, not sure how I would be able to inflict pain on this glorious creature in my arms. And so I wanted her to relax and enjoy for some time before all hell broke loose.

After some time I could feel her relaxed enough. There was no point in prolonging things any longer.

"Isabella, are you ok now? You may reply" I asked her gently.

"Yes Sir" she replied.

"Do you know what happens now?" I asked her again

"Yes Sir." She replied confidently.

"Tell me"

"I came without permission. There are consequences that I will have to endure for that."

"And what are the consequences?" I asked again. I wanted to see if she remembers the punishment for coming without permission.

"20 strikes of the implement of your choice Sir" she replied, without any hesitation in her voice. And my heart both soared and fell at the same time. Soared because I was so very proud of this girl and fell because now that she remembered the exact punishment, I could not reduce it.

I lifted her up to a sitting position and removed her blind fold then. She had her eyes closed.

'Open your eyes Isabella.' I commanded

She opened her eyes then and the only thing I could see in them was peace and trust in me. I picked up the bottle of water I always kept on the side table near the bed and offered it to her.

"Drink sweetheart." I had never called a sub sweetheart or baby before. But with Isabella, I just did not have any control on my mouth or my body. I wanted to shower all my love and care on her, sweetheart felt so right on her.

She took the bottle from my hand and drank about half of it.

"Thank you Sir".

'How are you feeling? Do you think you can handle the punishment now or do you want to rest for some time first?" I asked her. Again a first for me – I never asked for a sub's preference, they were punished when I wanted to punish them.

I could see the confusion on her face then. And I internally rebuked myself again. She maybe new but Alice would have definitely trained her on punishments. It was highly uncommon for a dom to ask a sub for her preference.

"Isabella, please be open. Your well being is my first preference always" I encouraged her.

"If it's all right with Sir, I would like to take it now rather than later."

I steeled myself. "Very well then. Please position yourself on the bench." With that I moved towards the chest of drawers. I picked up my heaviest leather strap and moved towards the whipping bench. She was lying on it with her ass up in the air ready for the battering I was about to give it.

"What are your safe words Isabella?" I wanted to remind her that she could use her safe words even during a punishment. Plus I wanted to hear her voice to ascertain if she was nervous.

"Red, Yellow and Green, Sir" she replied. Her voice was steady and confident – no trace of nervousness.

"Very well. Let's begin then. Count after every strike. If you forget to count, the strike will not be valid."

Thwat.. I gave her the first strike and felt a sharp pain in my heart, as if I was the one getting the beating and not her. I heard a faint gasp from her. Come on sweetheart, count – I coaxed her in my mind. I did not want to give her any more strikes than the designated 20.

"1" she said after regaining her composure.

After that I continued raining strokes at her back side. And she dutifully counted each one of them. By the time we reached 10, I was cursing myself for assigning 20 strikes for this offence, for any offence really. How could I think that 20 strikes were suitable for a first offence? I should have at least kept a caveat like for a first offence, the punishment will be half of the designated number. Then we would have been done by now. She was hiccupping silently and I was sure that is I looked at her face, I would see tears. I could have given anything to stop at that point. But I could not.

"What color are we sweetheart?" I asked her.

"G..Green.. Sir.' She all but stammered.

"Are you sure?" I confirmed.

"Yes Sir" she sounded in better control. But I was not ready yet to continue. My hand was just not ready to strike her just yet. I started rubbing her already red ass cheeks with my palm, trying to sooth the sting that I was sure she must be feeling badly.

"Bella, we can stop any time you want to. Really, I will not think any less of you if you safe word now. You have already impressed me immensely by your conduct so far." Please say stop, please – I pleaded with her in my mind.

'No..no Sir, please.. I am perfectly fine….please , continue…' she started panicking.

"Ok sweetheart, ok. We will continue…" I re-assured her. After that I did not stop till we were done with the entire 20. But the moment she said "20", I threw the strap away, gathered her in my arms and sat down on the floor keeping her in my lap. She was sobbing in earnest by then.

'Shh sweetheart. It's all over now. You did so well, I am so proud of you. I promise, everything will be alright now.' I continued whispering soothing words in her ears and continued rubbing her back for comfort.

After some time, she stopped sobbing and started getting up.

"No sweetheart, let me take care of you." I was again going to break my rules. Normally, after a punishment I would have asked the sub to get up and go to her room. Then when I was sure she would be done with the tears, I would have gone in and rubbed the arnica cream on the affected area. If the punishment would have been really harsh, I would have drawn a warmth bath for her to relax and then left her to her own devices. In short – I would have given her the aftercare she needed but with little emotional attachment.

But with Bella, everything was different. I just could not let her go when she was in so much pain. It was just about killing me to see her in such pain; I wanted to punish myself badly for getting her to fail purposely and then punishing her. I needed to analyze all these new feelings, but my first and foremost priority was to lessen her pain and take care of her.

With all that in mind, I picked her up carefully and moved out of the playroom. Before I could realize what I was doing, I was standing in front of my bed, in my bedroom with an astonished Bella still in my arms. I had intended to take her in her room, but it seems my legs had a mind, and a heart, of their own. I realized that I could not let her sleep all alone in the sub room tonight. I wanted her with me here, in my bed so that I could take care of her the entire night. Again – a first for me. No other girl, sub or not, had ever slept in my bed before. This was the first time I was bringing a girl to my bed and loving it. Another thing to analyze later. But first, Bella.

I laid her down on my bed gently, face down. "I will be back in a minute sweetheart". I went into the bathroom, picked up a wet wash cloth and the arnica cream from my cabinet. As I was about to close the cabinet, my eyes landed on the bottle of Tylenol and I picked that up as well - another first. Till now, I was a firm believer of no pain killers after a punishment – there should be no relief from a punishment. But again, I could not see Bella in prolonged pain.

When I came back, Bella was lying rigidly on the bed, in the position as I had left her. I sighed and sat on the bed near her.

"Sweetheart, just relax, I promise I will take care of the pain." And then I started soothing the heat coming from her backside with the wash cloth. 'It's going to sting a little bit, but it will be fine in a minute." After washing the affected area, I gently applied the cream on her ass and upper thighs. They were very red but I was thankful to see that the skin was not broken. There will be no marks. I could see her visibly relaxing with the cream soothing her poor backside.

"Can you get up for a second sweetheart?" She sat up almost immediately. I took 2 Tylenol tablets in one hand and a bottle of water in another. "Here, have this. It will help with the pain." Her eyes grew wide like saucers looking at the tablets in my hand. "They are just Tylenol sweetheart' I assured her.

"But Sir…I don't need them. I am ok, really" she said. She looked panicked again, as if I had asked her something really bad. Oh..Alice must have told her about my no pain killer rule after punishments. I didn't want to go through the details of my change of heart with her just yet, when I myself was not sure why I was offering my submissive Tylenol. I just wanted her to have it. So I decided to use my dom status.

"Isabella, I did not ask whether you need it or not. I just said to have them. Now take them before I put you across my knees again." I threatened, though nothing could have made me hurt her any more today. But she did not know it. So she quickly took the tablets and swallowed them with water. And then she started getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicking myself. Was the punishment too much? Was the aftercare not enough? Has she decided to end our time together so soon?

"I need to clean the playroom Sir. And then if you don't need me anymore, I will go to my room."

Oh Bella, I will always need you, I thought.

"No need for that today. I will take care of all that. You just relax and go to sleep."

"Thank you Sir, I will take your leave then" she started moving towards the door again. It clicked then, I never told her that I want her to sleep here.

"Isabella, would you mind sleeping here tonight?" I asked.

'Of course not Sir, it will be an honor." She replied. "Can I go pick up my alarm clock from the other room? I will need it to get up tomorrow morning for b'fast."

She looked so spent and tired; I did not want her to get up early in the morning to cook breakfast.

"Don't worry about tomorrow's breakfast. I want you to rest properly tonight, without any tension of getting up early in the morning. Just relax sweetheart, as I said – let me take care of you today." I assured her again

"Now come, back to bed."

She looked a little uncertain, but still came back to bed. I could see that she was not very comfortable with me around. And I needed to talk to Dad anyway, before calling it a day.

"I have some work to complete Isabella. Please go to sleep now and I will join you later."

"Thank you Sir" she said.

I went to my study and locked the door from inside. I did not want her to hear my conversation with Dad just yet.

I dialed his cell phone and waited for him to pick up. He picked up in about 7 rings.

"Edward?"

'Hi Dad, is it a bad time? I know it is late but I really needed to talk to you."

"Of course not son. What happened, you sound very pensive."

"Dad, I am feeling very out of sorts. I don't know what is happening to me. I really need you to help me sort out all this."

"Sure Edward. Tell me"

"You already know that this weekend I had a test weekend planned with a new sub."

"Yes Edward. Did something go wrong there?"

"I am not sure whether something went wrong Dad. I am just so confused. She.. this girl who I am testing with is nothing like my other subs. I met her last week and since then she has been constantly on my mind. As if she has some kind of a hold on me, my heart."

I heard my father's gasp on the line. I have never mentioned my heart and my sub in the same sentence before.

"Go on son. Tell me more"

"Since before the weekend began, I was terrified of losing her. That if she did not meet my standards, I will have to let her go. And I was terrified of this happening."

"So what happened son? Is she not up to your standards?" Dad asked

"No, no Dad. Not at all. She is simply perfect, so beautiful, so graceful in her submission. Though she is a novice in this, she did not falter even once the whole evening. It was I who faltered really"

"How so?"

"Before starting the evening, I had decided that I had to punish her at least once before the weekend was over. So that I know if she is suited to me or not. I was already feeling too attached to her. And if we were not right for each other, I wanted to make a clean break quickly without investing anything further in our relationship. So when we started playing, I pushed her to come without permission deliberately."

"Deliberately?" Dad asked again

"Yes Dad. I knew that she had reached her limit and she was begging me to give her permission, but I still did not. And so she failed."

"Edward…this is not right son"

"I know Dad, believe me I know. But I still did it. And then it all fell back on my face." I laughed bitterly, "thinking of it now, I guess it serves me right."

"What happened Edward. Did she refuse the punishment?"

"No Dad. She accepted it whole heartedly and bore it so well. She is so brave. She did not safe word, she did not even tell me once to stop. It was I who could not take it. Dad, I just… it killed me to see her in pain. I was really pathetic, it felt as if I was the one on the receiving end of the punishment. I think it would have been better to endure the physical pain instead of the pain I felt in my heart. Once it was over, I just could not leave her for a second. And so I broke all my rules for her. I carried her in my arms to my bed, bathed her bruised backside, applied cream on it and then gave her 2 Tylenols. Then I put her to sleep in my bed, told her not to worry about cleaning the playroom or making breakfast tomorrow morning. Just to rest and relax. I mean Dad, it was like nothing else mattered, except her comfort and her well being. So tell me, what's happening to me? Am I no longer capable to be a dom?"

I heard Dad laughing on the phone.

"Dad please, this is certainly not something to joke about." I said indignantly.

"Oh no son, not at all. It's just that I had never thought that I will see this day with you. I am so happy for you."

"What?"

"Ok Edward. Let me tell you something. What happened with you today happens with me every time I have to punish your mother for something."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"I mean that just like you, when I am punishing your mother I feel like it would have been better if I was receiving the physical punishment instead of the pain in my chest for causing her pain. And after the punishment is over, the only thing that matters to me is her comfort, her well being. Can you guess why this is so?"

"Because you love her Dad. More than anything else in this world, you love Mom. I know that. But what does that have to do with my situation?" I asked

"Think Edward. Why would you behave the same towards this sub of yours like this man who loves his sub more than anything in this world"

It struck me like lighting then – does that mean I loved Bella.

"Oh my God Dad, do you think I am falling in love with my girl here?"

"Yes son, I do hope so."

"Oh jeez, what do I do now Dad? What if she does not want me like that? I can't lose her Dad." I was getting all panicky.

"As if that could happen" Dad whispered.

"Dad, what did you say?"

"Nothing son, just that no one in her right mind would reject your love."

"So what do you suggest I should do now?"

"First of all, tell her everything son?"

"Tell her what Dad"

"That you think you are in love with her. And then discuss with her how you **both **want to go forward from here."

"That's cool advice Dad. Thanks so much. She is sleeping right now. But I will definitely talk to her first thing tomorrow. Thank you Dad, thank you so much. You can go back to mom now" I knew they had their playtime scheduled every Friday evening.

"Oh thank you Son. Edward, uhem… ?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Edward, were you very hard on her today? I mean, is she alright son? It's just that it's her first time with an actual dom and we all worry… She is almost like a daughter to me and your mom."

"Dad!' I was beyond surprised, "how do you know who she is? Did she tell you all?"

"No no, not at all son. We just knew that she had interviewed for you last week. Alice had set her up with Jenks. But after that she strictly forbade us from interfering at all, she wanted to do it on her own."

I exhaled with relief, "then how Dad?" I asked

"We are your parents kids, we can join the dots on our own", I knew Dad was smiling, "we knew that you had your test weekend set up for this week. And when your Mom invited her to lunch tomorrow, she begged off saying that she is busy. Then when your Mom told her to come by for dinner tomorrow, she begged off again saying that she is busy the whole day Saturday. By the time your mom invited her to Sunday brunch, the poor dear had no other option but to say that she is unavailable the whole weekend. That is highly unusual for her if she is in Seattle and not going to Forks to visit Charlie. So, as I said – joining the dots really."

"Oh, I see" I deadpanned.

"You did not answer my question Edward. How is she? Is she ok? I mean can she walk?"

"Dad, what the hell! Do you think I am a monster?"

"No son, but I know that you are a strict Dom, more than most others. I actually tried to dissuade her to go for you as her first Dom. But she was adamant, it was you or no one."

Listening my father confirm what Bella had already told me warmed my heart at once. "No Dad, I was not very hard on her. I just could not be, even if I had wanted to. My hand wouldn't have cooperated. As it is, I want to punish myself for what I did to her. It was not right to get her to fail on purpose, whatever was my reasoning to do that. In the end, it was wrong."

"I agree son. You should go ahead and do it."

"Do what Dad?"

"Punish yourself. You will not be at peace till you do that."

"You think so Dad?"

"I know so son." He chuckled.

"Ok Dad. Thank you so much for everything. Bye"

'Bye son. Take care of Bella and yourself. I will see you tomorrow."

BPOV

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that I was lying on the most comfortable bed ever. I opened my eyes and looked around, trying to place where I was. Immediately I was reminded of the previous evening and everything that happened. I was in Edward's bedroom, on his bed. I had spent the evening in his playroom, had the best orgasm of my entire life and endured my first punishment with dignity. Before I decided to apply for Edward, Alice had sat me down and explained everything about her brother – about how strict a dom he was, about his beliefs regarding punishments and so on. But when Carlisle tried to dissuade me from taking up Edward as my first dom, she vehemently opposed him and said that she has a good feeling about Edward and I. But Edward had broken all of his rules yesterday. I was not sure why, but I intended to find out. If he treated me differently only because I was a family friend, I was going to lose my shit completely. If, however, it was something else, something that I had hoped for all these years…..

There was a robe on the chair next to the bed. Since it was not there yesterday night, I assumed Edward had put it there for me. I quickly put in on and looked for the bathroom. After freshening up and brushing my teeth with the spare toothbrush, I made my way towards the kitchen to find Edward standing there cooking something, probably breakfast. I quickly kneeled down near the entrance of the kitchen and said – "Good morning Sir'

He jumped a little, as if he was not expecting anyone at this hour.

"Oh, you are up." He said shutting the burner off and came towards me, "please get up sweetheart. If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you as Edward and Bella first, explain some things to you before we decide anything else.'

Oh, I got it, he is going to let me know gently that he is disappointed in me. After all I could not even hold off my orgasm the first time we went into his playroom. He was used to subs trained to follow his every command and I could not even follow his first command. And then I cried like a baby when he punished me. He must be disgusted with me. Whatever he did yesterday was just because I was Alice's friend. I felt as if my heart would break in two – I will never have him now. But I had to be strong – I had to leave before I broke down completely. I had plenty of time to cry on my own later.

I got up quickly. "There is no need for any explanation Sir, I understand that I am not what you expected. You don't have to be gentle with me. I will just go and change. Then I will be gone." With that I started walking towards the sub room.

"What! Wait Bella. Please…you don't understand. I don't want you to leave, ever.."

"You don't want me to leave? You want me as your sub?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, no. I mean, I don't want you to leave. And… Look, can we please sit in the living room and talk before you jump to any conclusions. Can you do that for me my Bella? Promise that you will listen to me first, everything that I have to say, before you decide to leave?" My heart melted at "my Bella" and I would have done almost anything he asks me to after this.

I nodded. A beautiful smile broke on his face as he exhaled in relief. He took my hand then and guided me to the living room couch. "How are you feeling today? Any pain?"

I shook my head in no. There was no pain at all, I was expecting some discomfort at least, but there was none.

'I hoped so. I had applied the cream a few more times during the night hoping that it will help in healing."

"Thank you' I replied with gratitude. He did really take care of me the entire night.

"Sit please" he situated me on the couch and sat on the floor near my legs.

We were both silent for some time. And then he started.

"When I first saw your application, I was intrigued with the Forks connection and vaguely remembered a friend of Alice named Bella Swan, the daughter of the police chief of Forks. That's why I wanted to meet you. However, the moment you entered my office last week, it was as if I was under some spell. The whole week I could think of nothing else but you and how much I wanted for us to work. By the time it was 6pm Friday, I was a nervous wreck. So I made the most stupid decision of my life. I decided that I will punish you at least once before the weekend was over. So that I know if we were suited for each other or not. I was already attached so much to you. And if we were not right for each other, I wanted to make a clean break quickly without investing anything further in our relationship."

I gasped at this and started getting up.

"Please, just hear me out sweetheart. I know what I did was wrong, believe me I know and I will atone for it. You promised you will listen to everything I have to say before coming to any conclusion, please.. " he implored. So I sat down again.

"So when we started playing I let you come without permission deliberately. You were so good sweetheart, I had not expected you to hold on for as long as you did, to be able to ask me for permission, beg me for permission before coming. I knew you had reached your limit but still the bastard that I am, I did not give you my permission nor did I stop. I will never forgive myself for that." He sighed then.

"You already know what happened after that. The way you handled everything – I am so proud of you baby, you were flawless really, so brave, so beautiful. But I.." he laughed a bitter laugh and then raised his face to look at me. "the whole charade that I had created to test you fell back on me. It became my test more than yours. I cannot tell you how difficult it was for me to inflict pain on you, to punish you for something that was my fault, not yours. That is why I kept asking you to tell me to stop – I was not brave enough to admit to my mistake nor did I have the strength to continue hurting you. But you… you were fantastic baby. You took all that I gave you like a champ." He sighed again, "and after it was over, it was as if nothing else mattered than your comfort and wellbeing. If it would have been anyone else, I would have just asked them to get up after the punishment and go to the sub room. I would have just applied the cream on them in their room and left them on their own. I would have expected them to clean the playroom before the next morning and expected breakfast at 7am sharp the next morning. But with you, everything was different. I just could not leave you – not even for a second. I had to take care of your pain myself, had to ensure that you got the rest you needed to recuperate. Do you know you are the first girl – sub or not – who has slept with me on my bed? Do you know you are the first one who I gave Tylenol to after a punishment?"

I nodded dumbly. Internally, my heart was soaring but externally I was in shock and expressionless. Was it possible that he feels something for me? Was it possible that we could have a future together like I had imagined for so many years now?

"Do you know why I did all this?" he asked, getting up and setting next to me on the couch. When I shook my head in no, he captured my face in his hands, "because my sweet girl, I think I am falling in love with you. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Hearing this kind of shook me out of the stupor I was in. Before we moved forward, I too had to come clean. And hope that he will still feel the same about me after all is said and done.

"Sir.." he gave a reproachful look, "Edward..you need to know some things about me before you decide to have me in your life. I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you in Forks."

"What.." he tried to interrupt me.

'No please, listen to me first. I did listen to you before saying anything, didn't I?'

'Yes, that you did sweetheart" he gave me his dazzling smile, 'ok, go on. Though I don't really need to know anything else, your love is enough, that you have loved me for so long is a bonus.' He took me in his arms then.

"At first I thought it was just a teenager crush on my best friend's big brother. But as the years went by, I realized it was much more than just a crush. I could not go out with any other boy, I compared every single one with you and they all came up short. There were times when I was so frustrated with myself, pinning away for someone who was way beyond my reach. But it's just that no one else could stir any feelings in me. If any other boy would touch me, I would feel as if I am betraying you."

"Oh sweetheart, if only I had known" he spoke near my ear.

"The only time I would be able to bring myself to….to come… was when I imagined you doing naughty things to me.'

"What things baby?" he spoke again in his heavy dom voice.

"Really naughty things, like what you did yesterday"

"oh really.. " he crooned again nibbling my neck gently.

"Edward, stop distracting me" I admonished him. "Ok sweetheart" he chuckled.

"Those fantasies got me thinking and before long I was reading everything I could get about BDSM on the net. I thought may be that was the key of getting over you. Then when I thought I was ready, I went to a brunch in Desire."

"Desire…my Dad's club?"

"Yes, and I saw you there with a sub. The same evening I met Alice again after so many years. That was one hell of a reunion really. She quickly found out my leanings towards being a submissive and took me under her wings. I did not tell her about seeing you there or knowing that you are a Dom. She taught me everything I know about being a sub, with help from your mom. And before you ask me, no I have never subbed for your dad or Jasper, not even for training. I have never been with any other dom before you… I wanted to save myself for you. It was either you or no one else'

"Hmmm..that's why Dad was so concerned about you yesterday" he mused

"What, did you talk to Carlisle yesterday?"

'Yes love, I did. I will tell you about it in a minute. You complete your story first" he encouraged.

"So once Alice thought I was ready, she started pushing me to get a Dom. That's when she told me about you being a Dom." I looked at him and smiled.

"Carlisle tried to dissuade me – he said that you are one of the sternest Doms he knew and that it would be better if I started off with someone lighter. But I refused. I just could not imagine giving myself up to anyone other than you. So then Alice gave me Jenks' contact. You already know what happened after that."

"Yes, I do baby. Thank God you did that. Otherwise I wouldn't have known what I was missing all this time" he sighed again.

"So, do you still feel the same way about me?"

"Of course sweetheart, always, only you." He said taking my hand in his right hand. That's when I noticed that his right hand was bandaged – a white handkerchief was bound across his entire palm.

I gasped looking at it. "Edward, what happened? Why is your hand bandaged?" I asked.

"Oh this..this is nothing baby, nothing for you to worry about."

"It's not nothing Edward" I said taking his hand and looking at the makeshift bandage. He looked extremely nervous. That's when something he had said earlier came back to me – that he will never forgive himself for getting me to fail on purpose yesterday and that he will atone for that. I was horrified at the thought that he may have hurt himself as punishment for hurting me unjustly. "Edward, what did you do?" I asked, with tears just about ready to fall imagining his pain.

'oh sweetheart, please don't be upset. I had to, I really had no other option. What I did was wrong, it had to be punished. Even Dad agreed with me."

The tears were falling in earnest now. "How?" I sobbed.

"Kitchen knife" he sighed.

"Oh my God, you cut yourself? Oh my God, did you…did you put anything on it. Please, please… let me look at it. Let me take care of it like you did for me, please.' I begged him.

"Hey…don't be so agitated sweetheart. It's alright, here, look" he opened the handkerchief.

There it was – a long deep cut spanning through the entire breadth of his palm.

EPOV

The look on Bella's face when she looked at the cut was of extreme pain. I had not seen so much pain in her eyes even yesterday during her punishment.

"Edward, this is simply too much. Oh my God, oh my God…' she had tears falling freely on her face then. She picked my hand up and started kissing the palm. The sensation was beyond anything I had felt ever. "Oh my poor baby.." she kept saying.

"Come, let me bandage it for you' She said pulling me up towards the bathroom where I kept my first aid box. Once there, she bathed the wound with antiseptic water, applied the ointment and bandaged it with proper gauge. All through this time I just kept looking at her lovely face – no one except my mother had ever taken care of me like this.

After she was done, she kissed my hand again on top of the bandage and then looked at me sternly "Edward Cullen – promise me you will never do anything like this again. You will never again hurt yourself. Promise me" she implored.

"Ok sweetheart, I promise. Next time if I commit a mistake, I will go to Dad and let him punish me." I smiled.

"That reminds me. Did you tell your Dad I was your test sub this weekend. Because I did not."

"No love. He already knew. I called him yesterday after putting you to sleep. Told him everything I was feeling towards this new sub of mine, without telling him your name. He helped me sort out my feelings, told me that I should talk to you and tell you the truth clearly. I still did not tell him who you were. And then when we were about to hang up, he asked me if I was too hard on you and that if you were alright. He said that it was your first time with an actual Dom and they all were worried about you. I was so surprised. So I asked him how did he know. That's when he told me they worked it out on their own."

"How?' she asked.

"You see sweetheart they knew I had a test weekend planned with a new sub this weekend. Then when my mom invited you for lunch today, she found out that you were unavailable the whole weekend. She knew you were in Seattle. So they just joined the dots" I smiled.

'Your folks are nosy, aren't they?" she teased.

'Yes, that they are sweetheart. But above all, they care for you. You are like a daughter to them. And I am sure they would not hesitate to pull up anyone who tried to hurt you, even if he is their son."

'I know, and I am so thankful for that." She sighed.

"So, now tell me - would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked smiling.

"Of course, I would love to Edward. I have just one more thing that I have to tell you?" she hesitated.

"What is it sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I encouraged her gently.

'When I said I have saved myself for you, I meant more than just the dom/sub thing. I meant that I am…. I have saved everything of mine for you."

"Bella – are you trying to tell me you are a virgin?" I asked astonished.

She nodded shyly, with that deep blush spreading on her face.

"Hey..it's nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart. I am honored, really…look at me please Bella" I implored her. When she lifted her face up to look into my eyes, I tried to show all my love for her in my gaze. "I will treat it as the greatest gift ever sweetheart, I promise." I was so thankful that I did not decide to do anything that required penetration yesterday night. I would have never forgiven myself if I had taken her virginity roughly or god forbid, with a toy. It is going to be painful for her as it is and I did not want her to suffer more than what is unavoidable.

"I have one more thing that I want to know your opinion on. I would like us to be boyfriend-girlfriend first, before we become dom and sub again. It will give us time to know each other better without the whole command and obey business. What do you say?"

Her face fell "Was I not good yesterday? Did I do something wrong?"

'No no sweetheart, I have already told you – you were simply fantastic. But this is exactly why I don't want us to be dom and sub again so soon. Love, I don't want you to think always as my sub. I want you to be comfortable as Edward and Bella first, get to know me – Edward, not the Dom, but the man. I want you to be, first and foremost, my girlfriend and then my sub. Do you understand?'

She nodded, but did not look too convinced.

Time to come clean – 'And there is one more reason" I took a deep breath then, 'I have to prepare myself to be a Dom worthy of you as a sub. Yesterday, yesterday was an eye opener for me love. I always prided myself as being a no-nonsense Dom. But yesterday, you my dear, tore through all my defenses. Though you did not know it, I was putty in your hands. You could have asked anything and I would have done it. And we can't be having that when we are Dom and sub, right baby?"

She smiled. "Right"

"So?"

"Ok, we will be boy friend/girl friend for some time till you learn to be a Dom to the girl you love." Now she was teasing me.

"Speaking of Dom and Sub – I need to ask you something - When you knew you will not be able to hold back any longer, why didn't you safe word love?"

She looked a little uncomfortable. "I thought if I safe worded the first time we were playing, you would think I was not worth spending your time on. I thought you would send me packing since I was so in-experienced. Believe me, I have trained in orgasm control with Alice. I can hold off for much much longer. But yesterday, with you eating me for the first time in reality…it was just too much Edward. I have already told you that I used to imagine you doing this to me and when it started happening for real, I just lost myself. I felt so good, so good. After so many years fantasizing about you, I finally had you where I needed you to be. So I just thought that I will come and then take the punishment without any fuss. I prayed that you will keep me when you see that I am capable of enduring your punishments. No punishment, however harsh, would have kept me away from you."

Oh my God, she loved me so much. "And that's why you did not safe word or let me stop during the punishment as well. Right? You wanted to show me that you can take anything I throw your way." I asked.

She just nodded.

'So what would you have done if I had caned you?" I asked her again. Cane was a soft limit for her.

"It would have hurt like a bitch I am sure. And I don't think I could have lasted till 20. I would have passed out with the pain, but…"

"But wouldn't have safe worded, right?" I asked, pained.

She nodded again.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry, so sorry for driving you to such desperation." I took her in my arms. Not that I would have ever done that, but the possibility itself was frightening. "You have to promise me something now sweetheart, ' I continued, "never again will you hesitate to safe word with me. Never. Promise me" I insisted.

"I promise Edward. Never again." She replied.

"Good. Come now, time for breakfast." I pulled her in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note

Going to start from where Chapter 1 finished. I hope you enjoy :)

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Mayer. No copyright infringement intended.

BPOV

It was late Saturday morning when Edward stirred from his sleep. I was in my robe, standing by the closet looking for something comfortable to wear after a quick shower.

'Hey beautiful, come here. I need to kiss my wife good morning.'

I smiled and moved to the bed. He kissed me gently on my lips and then moved to my cheek. "I'm sorry, baby" he sighed kissing my cheek, where he had hit me yesterday.

"What for?" I asked him playfully, though I had some irking of why he was sorry.

Lowering his gaze towards his hand, he whispered – 'you know for what'.

"There is nothing to apologize for love. Rather I should be thankful that you did what you did. Otherwise I'm sure I would be nursing a very sore backside right now.' I tried to make light of the situation.

"No sweetheart, it really was my fault that you were close to losing your control. It was my weakness that I could not keep my mouth away from your sweet pussy. I would have never forgiven myself if I had to punish you for my mistake. However, if that had happened, I would have made sure that Dad punished me as much if not more."

I shuddered at that. Edward's father, Carlisle, was not only a prominent doctor in the city but also a respected dominant in our community. Like us, he was married to his submissive – Edward's mom Esme. They were not very active in the community now; primarily because of Edward's lifestyle choice – they never ever wanted Edward to see his mom as a sub – but still practiced the lifestyle actively in the privacy of their home. In fact, Carlisle was Edward's mentor in the lifestyle and taught him everything he knew. When Edward and I fell in love, both Carlisle and Esme became our mentors. They helped us define the boundaries of our life as a Dom and sub **and **as lovers. Though both of them were always there to guide us on both the aspects of our lives, only once in our time together till now, Carlisle had to intervene and discipline Edward for not treating me right when I was his sub. And that was not an experience I would care to repeat; Carlisle had a reputation of a strict Dom and let us just say that he lived up to that reputation and then some. Later, he told me that he was even stricter with Edward because he saw me as his daughter and no one – not even his own son – can get away with treating his daughter poorly. Though this explanation warmed my heart, seeing Edward in pain was much more difficult than I had imagined. That experience led me to respect Edward even more - for being my dom and for being able to punish me when I needed to be. I don't know how he manages to punish me and then give me my aftercare without breaking down. I know he loves me at least as much as I love him, if not more. And I was totally in tears while tending to Edward's injuries after his session with Carlisle.

"Never again do I want to see you on Dad's whipping bench. I can't bear that Edward. You know very well what I went through the one time that happened. "

"Then you know what I go through every time I have to punish you sweetheart", he was suddenly sitting up and looking into my eyes, "it kills me to see you in pain baby."

"I know, I'm really sorry for yesterday." I was ashamed for not being able to control myself better.

"Hey," he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up, "no need to apologize dear. You took your punishment and that means all is forgiven and forgotten. Right?"

"I will stop if you do too"

"It's a deal then love."

After this, the weekend and most of next week went on smoothly. Since my punishment was still in force, we tried to avoid spending much time on the bed. We were not very successful in keeping our hands **and **tongues to ourselves though. Couple of times during the week, we came close to chucking the punishment in the trashcan where it belongs - in Edward's words. But then sanity prevailed and we were able to hold off till Thursday. Thursday night, while we were lying in each other's arms trying to sleep without getting a much needed release, Edwards asked me "Sweetheart, how do you feel about starting our weekend playtime on Saturday instead of tomorrow?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea all together, but can I ask why, Sir?"

"You know I don't need to explain anything to my sub, right? Being the dom, I get to decide when we play and when not, right pet?" I could make out that he was teasing me.

"Yes Sir", I played along.

"Good. But fortunately for me, you are also my beloved wife. And as your husband I do owe you an explanation." He definitely smiled at that.

"As you wish Sir" I continued my own teasing.

"OK, enough of the teasing now." He sighed, 'the truth of the matter is that it has been 3 weeks since I last made love to my beautiful wife. Tomorrow being the end of our exile, I want to be with my wife and not my sub. Provided that is OK with you?" he teased me again.

"Sure. But only if you promise to make up for lost time on Saturday."

"Always, my love" he kissed me lightly on my forehead. "Oh, one more thing. Dad called today. He wanted to know if we would be coming to Desire on Saturday. Would you like to go?"

"Is there anything special planned for Saturday at the club?" I asked him.

"Not that I'm aware of. I think he asked only because it has been a long time since we went. Our friends are asking about us."

"So, it would be just some socializing and meeting friends, right?"

"I guess so."

"Ok then. I'm not in a mood for anything heavy and especially don't want to spent too much time there, cutting on our alone time."

"As you wish sweetheart, we will just spend about an hour or so, say hello to everyone and come back home. "

The weekend was going as planned so far. We had spent almost the entire Friday night making love. Edward had collared me when we finally got up around noon. It was early Saturday evening now and we had just entered Desire. Desire was a BDSM club, owned by Carlisle in partnership with his close friend Garrett . We were almost always Dom and Sub when in Desire, as was the expected protocol here. The club was very prestigious and exclusive. Membership was strictly monitored. A member could bring in a guest only after clearing it before hand with the club management. Extensive background checks were conducted by the management before granting anyone entry and/or membership. In all, it was a safe place for people in our lifestyle to relax, socialize and have some BDSM based fun. In addition to couples, it was frequently visited by unattached Doms and Subs looking for play partners or for the demonstrations that took place in the public rooms of the club every now and then. The play here was always consensual and within pre-defined boundaries.

I had always felt very safe in Desire, but today I was feeling extremely uneasy. While entering the club, I had seen Carlisle talking to Garrett animatedly. It looked like Carlisle was agitated on something and Garrett was trying to calm him. That sight itself was enough to make me anxious – Carlisle was generally cool headed and not disturbed easily. That, along with my unease, was giving me a feeling of foreboding – as if something was to go wrong today. While I was lost in my thoughts, Edward had stopped and I almost collided with him. "Isabella…put yourself together", Edward gave me a warning in a low tone. I quickly shed aside all thoughts and concentrated on my master, as I should be doing always when with him. "Good girl" Edward praised me quietly. We went inside the main hall and greeted a few of our friends. While we were standing there talking to Peter and Charlotte, I felt some commotion at the door of the hall. Since we were facing the door, all four of us looked up to the door to see what the fuss was about. That's when I realized why I was feeling so anxious today in Desire. Tanya was here and was walking towards my Edward as if she owned him. A long time back, when Edward was dabbling into this lifestyle, he experimented with being a sub. Tanya was Edward's first and only domme. She was abusive and had once severely abused Edward. I was not aware of the details, but knew that she had badly injured and scarred Edward during a scene. Edward had withdrew within himself after the incident and would not let anyone even touch him for more than a year. That's when Carlisle had taken Edward under his wings and taught him what exactly was BDSM. Even after Edward became a proficient dom, he was never comfortable in Tanya's presence. The fear was too deep rooted to go away so easily. Esme had told me that once Tanya had come to apologize and Edward had almost had a nervous breakdown only because she had tried to touch him. Looking at her now, coming towards us, I was filled with dread that she would again try to do something and Edward will not be able to maintain his composure.

I looked at him then and saw that he was frozen in his place. Though his expression was stoic, I could see the fear in his posture, his body was trembling slightly with the effort to control the urge to simply flee. And then Tanya came and stood in front of him. "How are you Edward?" she said and touched him on his cheek. Edward flinched violently at the contact and stumbled back. I could see that he was unable to even speak, his eyes full of fear due to this vile woman. That's when I literally saw red – I forgot that Edward was my master and I his sub at that point. My only thoughts were to save my husband from this poisonous bitch looking at him so casually as if she had no idea why Edward was reacting this way. I quickly moved and stood in front of Edward, shielding him from Tanya's view and reach – 'Back off you bitch. If you touch him again, I swear to God, I will break your dirty hand." I snarled at her.

'Ah, what do we have here. Girl, you look like a submissive. Don't you know how to talk to a Domme' she replied coolly, 'Edward, is she your sub? Because if she is, boy did you not learn anything from me? Don't you know how to control your subs? Have you forgotten what I did to your smart mouth when you tried to open it in front of me? Do you need a refresher course, boy?' she sneered at us.

"Shut up you bitch." I shouted at her, "don't you ever talk to my Edward like that. So help me God, if you ever so much as harm a hair of his head again, I will show you what pain is."

"What the hell Edward, are you such a pussy now that you need another pussy to protect you from me? And do you have no control on your sub? She is going on and on, insulting another domme in your presence. If you don't stop her, I will take her across my knee right here and show her the consequences of her outrageous behavior"

"You call my behavior outrageous woman' I interrupted her rudely.

"Isabella, enough now. Please go get your coat, we are leaving immediately." I heard Edward's slightly panicked voice from behind me.

I could see that he was trying to calm himself and remove us from the situation. I was grateful for that, but I needed to take care of business first.

'I'm not leaving till Tanya is removed from the premises first." I replied.

At that Tanya started laughing menacingly. 'Hah, look at her, defying a direct order from her master. This girl really needs to learn her manners and since her master is incapable to do so, I will gladly do it on his behalf. After all, I am his mistress. Any sub of his becomes my sub automatically.' With that she tried to catch hold of my arm and push me forward.

Just then, I felt Edward's hands on my waist, "Isabella, I will not repeat again. Leave now and wait for me at the gate" he roared, pulling me towards him, away from Tanya.

I was in no mood to back off and kept staring at Tanya. Just then Carlisle came and addressed me – "Bella, go please love. I promise I will not let her harm anyone here." I still remained defiant. He then touched my forearm lightly and added in a low voice – "Edward needs you sweetheart. Go and I will send him to you almost immediately." I felt myself calming down at his touch, and after throwing a final warning at Tanya, turned around and went out. I had barely retrieved my coat when I felt Edward near me.

"Ed…"

"Silence sub…" he interrupted in a stern voice, "in the car now. Not a word till I tell you otherwise."

The ride back home was completely silent. Edward looked pissed beyond words. I was not sure whether the anger was towards me, towards Tanya or towards himself, but I was sure that the evening will not end as we had expected it to. There was not going to be any play when we reached home, instead I was definitely going to reap the consequences of my actions in the club. Sitting in the car, I realized what exactly the whole thing would have looked like to a spectator. There was a domme who was simply greeting another dom. And the Dom's possessive sub had jumped into the conversation, repeatedly insulting the other domme and defying her own dom's direct orders. This realization jolted me to my core – not because I would be punished severely for this, but because I had most probably ruined Edward's reputation as a dom in the community. I don't regret telling off Tanya, but before doing so I should have made it clear that I was speaking as Edward's wife and not his sub. I wanted to kick myself for my stupidity – not thinking before acting.

While I was pre-occupied in my thoughts, we had reached home.

"Out sub. In the playroom, on the whipping bench, in 5 mins" Edward barked.

I quickly went to the playroom, removed all my clothes and positioned myself for what was sure to be the worst punishment of my life.

After few minutes, I heard Edward entering the playroom. He did not say anything to me, but I could hear him opening and closing the drawers, undoubtedly deciding on what to use for my punishment.

After some time I heard his footsteps coming near the bench.

"What is the punishment of not obeying a direct order from your master, sub?"

I remained quite as I had not been given permission to speak.

"Answer me when I ask you a direct question" he snapped.

"20 strikes with the implement of your choice master" I replied calmly. I had resigned myself to my fate. I knew this punishment was going to be extremely painful and worst than anything I had received so far, but I was determined to see it through because, one, I really deserved it for disrespecting my master, that too in public. And two, this is what he needed to do. I could sense the tremor in his voice, he was terrified at how easily that bitch could silence him in the club, he was terrified that she still had some kind of control over him. He needs to do this so that he can take the control back from her. And so I will lie down and take whatever he doles out, just so he gets his peace of mind. I will not let the bitch win over my husband again, even if I have to go through hell and back for that.

"And how many times did you defy my direct orders today?" he asked

"2 times master" I replied, still calm.

"How many strikes does that make it?"

"40 master." I replied with a slight tremble in my voice.

"And what is the punishment of disrespecting another dom sub?"

At that I looked up at him in surprise. Surely he would not punish me for insulting Tanya.

"Eyes down" he snapped, "how many?"

"10 master" I replied with some venom in my voice.

"Watch your tone sub. You already have plenty to be punished today; don't add more to that. How many does that add up to?"

"50 master." I replied in a neutral voice.

"That's correct. Let's start then, it will take us good amount of time to complete all 50." He stated in a cold voice.

At that a small shudder went through my body. I was terrified. I had never received more than 30 strikes at a time before now. Will I be able to take 50 in one go? I remembered that I had almost collapsed in 30 strikes and was very very close to safewording then. But then I steeled myself. This was Edward and I trusted him completely. He wouldn't give me more than what I can take.

"Do you want to use your safe word, pet?" he asked in a gentler tone. He must have felt my terror. And was trying to tell me that I have a way out if I wanted to. That calmed me instantly, I was assured that Edward will take care of me.

"Green master" I replied confidently.

"Very well then. I will count" he said and the next second I felt the bite of the leather strap on my left ass. "1" he counted.

With that he continued raining measured strokes on my poor backside. I tried to absorb the excruciating pain of each strike as best as I could without crying out or fidgeting. By the time we reached 30, I could not stop my tears from flowing. I was sobbing and hiccupping badly. 5 more strikes and I was almost ready to give up and safe word. But Edward's calm voice kept me centered and I was able to continue. At the 40th strike, I could not control myself and a painful scream came out of my mouth. I heard the leather strap immediately falling on the floor with a loud thud – I had never before screamed during a punishment. Edward was immediately rubbing my ass cheeks and upper thighs with his palms. "What color are we pet?" he asked me after some time. "Green master" I managed to stammer in between sobs. "Are you sure?" he asked once more. "Yes master" I replied. Please just let it be over as soon as possible – I prayed. I then felt a gentle touch on my ass cheeks – Edward must have kissed me there.

"The last 10 are going to be by my hand" he told me.

My whole body sagged on the bench with relief and gratitude – my love knew that I had reached my limit and there was no way I could endure another 10 with the strap or any other implement.

"Ready?" he asked gently. I simply nodded.

The first strike landed so softly that it felt more like a caress than an actual strike. I could make out that Edward was being as gentle as possible so as to just complete the designated number. The remaining 9 were almost the same – maximum intensity being that of a soft tap. Though the state of my backside was such that even a touch was painful, I was extremely grateful.

The moment the punishment ended, Edward was kneeling in front of me, removing my collar and trying to console me – 'Shh sweatheart, its all over now. Please don't cry, I have you now, everything's going to be all right'


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

When Tanya touched me in the club, I went into shock. I was hardly aware of what was going on around me and was just trying to continue breathing – in, out, in, out. I could just make out that Bella was standing in front of me, virtually shielding me from Tanya's view. I registered that they were arguing on something but could not really comprehend what was being said. After some time I heard Tanya's voice "….take her over my lap right here and show her the consequences of her outrageous behavior". That's when I realized that Tanya was threatening to take Bella on her lap. I could not let that happen ever, Tanya should not be allowed anywhere near my Bella, let alone touch her. I had to remove her to safety – ""Isabella, enough now. Please go get your coat, we are leaving immediately." I almost pleaded with her.

'I'm not leaving till Tanya is removed from the premises first." Why was she not listening to me? Didn't she know I cannot take any chances with her safety and well being.

Bella's defiance encouraged Tanya - 'Hah, look at her, defying a direct order from her master. This girl really needs to learn her manners and since her master is incapable to do so, I will gladly do it on his behalf. After all, I am his mistress. Any sub of his becomes my sub automatically.' And then she caught hold of Bella's arm, pulling her away from me.

That's when I simply lost it. I pulled Bella away from Tanya physically and ordered her again to leave immediately. But Bella did not heed to my words again. Of all the times to show her stubbornness, she chose this time when I was going out of my mind trying to protect her from the abusive bitch. Then I felt Dad near me. He also tried to get Bella to leave, but she did not listen to him as well. Now I was furious at her – she did not listen to me first and now she was defying Carlisle, who was not only a father figure for her but also a much senior dom and our mentor. She should not be disrespecting him. Before I could take any further action, Dad said something quietly to her and she finally left the room.

"Dad.."

"Edward, go. I will handle everything here."

When I reached Bella, she tried to talk to me, but I was too angry to think clearly and discuss whatever had happened. So I quickly reprimanded her, reminding her at the same time that she is still wearing my collar. She looked suitably subdued after that and did not try to talk at all. When we reached home, I quickly ordered her into the playroom. We needed to address her punishment for the stunt she had pulled in the club. I could feel anger rolling off me – though I was not sure how much of that was directed towards Bella and how much was towards me.

I took a few deep breaths and had a glass of water before going to the playroom. I needed to reign in my anger before I started to deliver Bella's punishment. When I felt reasonably calm, I entered the playroom finding her on the whipping bench. I stood for a minute just inside the door, looking at her. She looked so serene lying on the bench waiting for what would undoubtedly be the toughest punishment of her life. I was always amazed at her quiet strength and grace. In spite of the circumstances, there was no tension whatsoever in her posture.

I cleared my head and went to the chest of drawers. Looking at what she had done, I would have liked to cane her. But cane was her hard limit and I had to respect that. So I decided on the next best option – the leather strap. I knew she totally despised it and it did leave quite a sting.

I then moved near the bench and asked her to list down her offences and the pre-decided punishments for them. She was actually surprised when I asked her the punishment for disrespecting another dom. She then tried to be a smart mouth, but I reminded her that she is in deep trouble as it is and should not do anything to make it worse.

Once she calculated the final tally of strikes she was to receive for the infractions today, I could feel her fear. I then gave her the chance to back out, by using her safe word. That must have reminded her that she had all the power and that she could stop all this in a second by using her safe word. This realization seemed to have calmed her and she was composed enough to start.

Once she was ready, I did not waste any more time and started her punishment. She was actually taking it quite well, but by the time we reached 30 she was crying. That was when I started feeling uneasy. Punishing her was always extremely difficult for me. It killed me to see her in pain, more so when I was the reason of the pain. But I had never before felt uneasy because I always punished her only when she deserved to be. And the punishment always matched the offence – not more, not less. But then why did it felt as if I was abusing Bella right now, just like Tanya had abused me?

On the 40th strike, she screamed and I could not take it anymore. I threw away the strap as if it was burning my hands. She never, absolutely never, screamed during a punishment. This must be way beyond her tolerance.

That's when it really hit me – Oh my God, what have I done - 50 strikes with the strap! Have I gone completely mad? How could I do this to Bella? It was way too harsh, no one could endure these many strikes in one go, let alone my fragile Bella. And how could I subject her to such extreme pain? What right did I have to cry foul with Tanya when I did the same to my wife, the person who I loved with my whole being? She blindly trusted me to take care of her, to know her limits and to never push her beyond what she could handle. And what did I do - I threw away all her trust and love, just because I was angry and frustrated with myself - for not standing up to Tanya, for not being able to tell her to shut up and get lost; something that Bella did on my behalf. Once she saw I was down, she stood up and took care of me. By shielding me from Tanya she saved me from making a fool of myself in front of the entire club. I should have worshipped at her feet; instead I beat the hell out of her. It should be me on the whipping bench instead of her.

I fell down on my knees and started rubbing her ass cheeks and upper thighs to help alleviate some of her pain. She was crying badly and I wanted to just take her in my arms and make all the pain go away. I wanted to hurt myself badly for what I had done to my sweetheart, but Bella needed me more at this time. My punishment could wait.

I asked her for her safe word. I badly wanted her to use her safe word and spare herself and me from going through any more of this unnecessary pain. But stubborn that she was, she simply refused to give up. Even when she could not even speak clearly, she said green. I asked her again – but the same answer.

Why wouldn't she say Red – because you dimwit if she has to use her safe word, it would mean you failed her. And she will never let you fail – even at great personal cost. When I understood this, I was devastated. I had no option but to go through with her punishment – because I was her dom and if I went back on my words, both of us will start second-guessing all my words and actions in future. So now I had to give her 10 more strikes. That was just the beginning of my punishment – to give her more pain than she can tolerate, to break her faith in me as her husband and as her dom.

I kissed her bruised ass lightly and then steeled myself for what was to come. That's when I realized – I had a way to lessen her suffering at the same time complete the punishment. The strikes were with the implement of my choice. Who said I need to use the same implement for the entire punishment. My choice could change anytime I want it to. Decision made – I relaxed a little bit and then told her that the last 10 are going to be by my hand. I could see her relaxing visibly. Though she was still crying, I could feel that she was relieved a lot. I vowed to myself that I will be as gentle as possible. And so the 10 strikes were like 10 soft taps on her ass. Even when I was being so gentle, she would visibly stiffen before each strike and relax again only when the strike was indeed a soft caress. This pained me the most – though consciously she was demonstrating her trust in me, subconsciously her body was showing the exact opposite – her body was telling me clearly that it did not trust my hand any longer and that it expected me to hurt her even more than I had already done. I didn't fault her for this – not at all – I was completely at fault here, I was the one who had completely failed her.

The moment the 10 strikes were done, I removed her collar and tried to console her as best as I could. I lifted her very carefully from the blasted bench and gently cradled her in my arms. All this time, she was clinging to me desperately and crying bitterly. My heart broke into a thousand pieces seeing what I had done to her. I took her to the bed in the playroom and laid her on it face down. I had to look at her injuries and take care of them before I could wallow in guilt and self-hatred. When I tried to get up, she simply cling to me harder, refusing to let me go.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I'm right here." I tried to assure her, "let me just take care of you". I quickly retrieved the medical box we kept in the playroom. It was fully equipped for any emergency that we may have in the playroom. I then went to the en-suite bathroom and rinsed a wash cloth in warm water. I would have liked to give Bella a warm bath, but she did not have the strength to get up from the bed and relax in the tub. Plus, the bruises would sting very much in water. I came back and started washing her bruises softly with the wash cloth. Even though I was being very careful, Bella hissed with pain every time the wash cloth made contact with her skin. I was literally operating on auto pilot – that was the only way I could continue taking care of her without breaking down completely.

I finished washing up her ass and thighs and then looked at them for the first time clearly. I flinched at the damage done – she had angry welts covering her entire ass and upper thighs. At many places, the welts had broken the skin and bloody lines could be seen. I wanted to kill myself for this – how could I do this? These would definitely leave a mark on her. And take a lot of time in healing. I could see the swelling around the bruises clearly. I had to get Dad to look at them and treat them professionally so that Bella could recover with as less pain as possible. Just as I was getting the phone out of my pant pockets to call him, it started ringing – Dad was calling.

I picked up the call – "Dad.." I chocked, suddenly overwhelmed with all the guilt and worry for Bella.

"Edward", Dad was instantly alarmed, "what happened son? Are you all right? Where is Bella?"

"Its Bella Dad..she is", I hesitated, my parents loved her as one of their own, "she is hurt Dad, really hurt. I have hurt her badly, please can you come? She needs you" I was frantic.

"Edward..no..don't say anything to Dad, please?" pleaded Bella. Her voice was filled with pain and tears.

On the phone, Dad was agitated "Edward, what do you mean you have hurt her? Why is she crying? And why does she not want you to say anything to me? So help me God, if you have done anything to her for today….. I swear by her Edward that by the time I am finished with you, whatever Tanya did to you will seem like a cake walk"

"No, please no Dad, Edward… please no, I can't…." Dad was so loud that Bella had heard everything he said.

"I will gladly take all that and more, Dad, I promise. Just come and take care of my angel first. Please" I pleaded with him. He would have heard the pain in my voice; he sighed and seemed to have calmed down a bit. "I should be there in 5 mins son, I was already on my way when I called. I just hope that things are better than they sound." With that he hanged up.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he will be here shortly. I removed my shirt. I knew she would not want Dad to see her without any clothes on. "Sweetheart, Dad will be here shortly. Let me help you in my shirt". She shifted uncomfortably and I quickly helped her into my shirt. She was still sobbing softly when I took her in my arms again. I don't know how long it will be before I'll be able to hold my Bella close to me like this after Dad gets here. I knew in my heart that things were actually worse than they sound. And Dad was definitely going to lose his shit once he sees Bella. If he had his way, he will not let me come near her for a long time.

I continued cradling Bella in my arms while we waited for Dad. In exactly 5 mins, I heard a key turning into the front door and then Dad's voice calling out to me "Edward"

"Down here Dad, in the playroom" I replied back.

In an instant he was beside the bed in the playroom. Bella tried to turn back to hide her back side from him. I sighed – she was still trying to save me – and stopped her from hurting herself even more by rubbing the bruises against the bed sheet. "No love" I told her gently.

"Bella, sweetheart, let me look please" Dad asked her.

Reluctantly she turned around, still keeping a death grip on me.

I saw Dad's eyes widen with horror when he looked at her injuries.

"Damn it Edward" he exclaimed, "what have you done?" He was beyond furious as he yanked me out of the bed and out of Bella's arms in one shift motion. "Get out of this room immediately. Go to your study and wait for me there" When I did not make any move to leave Bella's side, he shook his head and roared "so help me God Edward, if you don't leave this instant, I'll take you to your own whipping bench right away and proceed to show you what I meant on the phone, even before I tend to Bella's injuries. And believe me boy, it will take me hours to do what I really want to do with you."

I remained rooted at the same stop. There was no way I was leaving my Bella in this condition.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I shuddered at Dad's outburst, my own pain almost forgotten in light of my worry for Edward. I knew Dad's temper was at its peak right now and if Edward did not leave, Dad would definitely do what he said. My only chance was to get Edward away from Dad and then try to calm him down somewhat. I was counting on telling him that I needed Edward to take care of me till I got well. Hopefully, this would postpone the inevitable so that by the time Dad got down to actually punishing Edward, his anger would have cooled down somewhat. More importantly, I would be well enough to take care of Edward after that.

"Go Edward, please..I'll be alright darling" I tried to assure him.

When he still did not move, I sighed and used my last resort – "Consider this the beginning of your punishment Edward. From now on till I say otherwise, you cannot see me till I ask for you. Go please" I whispered.

He looked at me with pained eyes, but slowly left the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief and directed my attention to Dad who was getting some things out of his medical bag. He looked composed enough – but I knew that a storm was brewing inside and my love would be the recipient of all that anger once my injuries were taken care of.

He started working on my welts silently. I could not see but could make out that he first washed the wounds with antiseptic, then put an ointment on it. He then got out an injection – most probably a pain killer and sat down next to me on the bed. I stiffened at the sight of the syringe and he gave me a sad smile. He knew I was terrified of injections. Irrational, I know, for a submissive to be afraid of something as small as a syringe. But I couldn't help it. He rubbed my arm lightly, "Come on baby girl, let me give you this. It will take care of the pain and let you rest for some time" he said in a soothing voice. Looking at him now no one could guess that he is the same who was thundering at his son earlier. Right now he was just a loving Dad, taking care of his daughter.

"Dad..", I snuggled up to him, "please don't be too hard on him. He must be suffering like anything right now. Believe me, being away from me is the worst punishment for him."

"Bella…" dad started.

"Please Dad, I beg of you. I just can't take it when he hurts Dad. Please… I need him to take care of me right now. I cannot go through this alone."

"Bella, what he did was wrong on so many levels and he needs to be punished severely for that. I'm afraid sweetheart, but nothing you say will deter me from giving him what he justly deserves. "

"But Dad, he only did what any dom would have done. As his sub, I broke a number of rules today in the club. It is well within his rights to punish me for those infractions, no one can fault him on that. Moreover, he was fair in doing that, he gave me exactly what the pre-decided punishments were for each of the infraction. It's not his fault that I broke a series to rules in one go and hence the strokes just added up to a high number", I defended my master heatedly. But when I looked up at Dad after completing my monologue, I realized my mistake. By defending the dom in my husband, I had invoked the dom in my father-in-law. The dom who was also my master's mentor and deserved to be doubly respected.

"Young lady, have you forgotten whom you are talking to? Let me remind you that you are my mentee's sub and as such have no right to speak in front of me. I don't need your concurrence in handling my mentee any way I see fit. I don't need to explain to you what he did right and what he did wrong. I will explain that to him when I met out his punishment. It's up to him if he wants to share that with you of not. And I assure you that punished he will be." came Dad's icy reply.

I was suitably chastened, all fight going out of me. My face fell and tears pooled in my eyes. In trying to make things better, I managed to make them worst for my Edward. I could not control the sob that broke out of my throat. "Sorry sir" I could manage only that much before tears overwhelmed me completely.

I heard Carlisle heaving out a loud sigh. And the next second, he was pulling me in his arms. "I'm sorry dear girl, I'm so sorry. After everything you have been through today, I shouldn't have scared you like this. Don't cry sweetheart, everything will be alright. I will make sure everything is alright." I was crying in earnest by then. He sighed again and then lifted my face up, "Look at me, Bella. I'm not a dom to you, I'm never a dom to you. I may be your dom's mentor, but for you I'm only Dad, always. Even when you are at the club or in any BDSM setting, you are still my daughter and I'm your Dad. Do you understand that Bella? I promise you I will never treat you as a sub, you are always my daughter, at all places, at all times. I am sorry for playing the dom card with you. It's just that I'm so angry with Edward, but I should not be taking that out on you. You have already been through enough." He kissed my forehead then and I started to relax.

"How about this" he continued, "I will not punish your wayward dom till you get better. And then we – Edward, you, me and your mom - will discuss his infractions together and come up with an appropriate punishment. Will that be OK dear?" he asked softly.

I nodded quickly and gave him my best watery smile. "Thank you Dad, thank you so much. I love you." I kissed on his cheek. I had finally managed to get some reprieve for Edward.

"You are welcome sweetheart. But why do I feel as if I have been conned into agreeing to something that I wouldn't have agreed to normally?" Dad chucked.

I was startled and gave him a guilty look.

"Don't fret sweetheart. I know I'm a sap for all the women in my life, starting with your mom, you, Alice and Rose. And not necessarily in that order always. And I wouldn't have it any other way. 4 of you are undoubtedly the most important people in my life and I cannot bear seeing any one of you in pain" He gave me his sweet smile. "And now that you have saved your idiot husband from the evil Dom's clutches, can we go ahead with your medication? I bet said husband is just outside the door of this room and losing his patience rapidly. If I don't give you the pain relief quickly, he will disregard my instructions and burst in to demand that why am I wasting time in idle chit chat. "

I started sitting up so that the injection could be administered properly.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we get this done in the living room?"

"Of course, but why dear? I guess this should be one of your favorite rooms in the house?"

"That it is. But if we go in the living room, Edward will be able to hold me when you administer the damn thing."

He chuckled – "I knew all that – this is the beginning of your punishment – was a ruse to get him away from me. Edward, will you come in please, Bella is asking for you." he said in his normal voice. In an instant Edward was next to me. So he really was outside the door.

Edward took me in his arms and started rubbing my back in order to relax me. "Come on sweetheart, this can't be that bad. Just a small prick, not even 1/10th of the sting that you feel when I pull your nipple clamps.

"Edward", I was mortified.

"All done" Dad said smiling. "Well done, Edward".

"It's done already!" I exclaimed happily, "I didn't feel a thing."

"See, told ya. With all the shit that I make you go through, this is a piece of cake." Edward said in a sad voice.

" Hey.. " I touched his face gently, "you don't make me go through anything, I do all that willingly and enjoy it as well"

"Yes, mostly, but not always. Like today…." He trailed off.

"Edward, whatever happened today was also with my consent. You asked me at least 3 times during the whole thing if I wanted to safe word. And every time, I chose to say Green. Even then you found out a way to complete my punishment but still not hurt me anymore." I yawned then, the pain killer had started showing its effect.

"We will talk about that sweetheart – why you did not safe word? But some other time. Right now you need to sleep so that your body gets the time to heal."

"Will you remain with me till I go to sleep?"

"Of course sweetheart." He then looked up. "Dad, can I?" he asked.

"Of course son, I still need to talk to you but I will wait in your study."

"Thanks Dad. I will be there as soon as Bella is comfortably sleeping."

"Take your time Edward. There is no hurry" with that Dad moved out of the room.

"Now sleep baby" Edward kissed me lightly and lowered me on the bed. "one thing sweetheart. You may have saved me from a thrashing for the time being, but you do know na that I will surely get a tongue lashing from Dad as well as Mom for this."

I nodded sleepily.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Bella was asleep in a minute after that. I looked at her serene sleeping form for some time and when I was convinced that she is in deep sleep, I tip toed out of the room and went to the study.

Dad was sitting on one of the couches. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes, soundly. Thanks for taking care of her Dad"

"Edward, what did you do to her?" he asked me directly.

"Dad," I tried to think how to tell him and then decided that direct would be the best way "40 strokes of the leather strap, after that 10 with my hand."

"What!" Dad was livid with anger, "What The Fuck, Edward?" It was the first time I had heard Dad swear. "How could you do this to her? Do you even know what that girl did for you today? You were almost on the verge of having a nervous breakdown, she saved you from that. Did you realize that she stood in between you and that vile creature so that she doesn't harm you in any way?"

I could only nod.

"And this is the reward you give her for her love and loyalty? 40 strokes of the leather strap! Oh my god.. my poor girl, how she would have suffered? And even after that, she tried to save you."

" I don't have words for you Edward, you have disappointed me. The only punishment fit for your crime is to forbid you to even see her face"

"No Dad, please no..I will die. I cannot live without her. I will do anything, anything at all.. but don't take me away from her. "

"Edward, lucky for you – I have promised my daughter that I will not punish you till she gets well. But I promise you the punishment is not going to be light. You have given Bella unbearable pain, and I will make sure you feel even greater pain. That, my son, is not a threat, but a promise"

"I won't have it any other way Dad. Believe me, I look forward to it." I assured him.

"Good. Now tell me, how did you arrive at the magic number of 50? Was there a logic behind it or did you just lose your temper on her?"

"No dad, I did not lose my temper. We actually have pre-decided punishments for each infraction. 20 strokes for not obeying a direct order, 10 strokes for insulting any other dom. Today evening she disobeyed my direct order 2 times and insulted a dom. Hence, 50 strokes of an implement of my choice." I paused to think about what else I wanted to tell him. More importantly, I wanted his help to find out where I had gone wrong so that I never ever repeat this. Dad remained silent, sensing that I have more to tell him.

"When we reached home, I was angry. At that time I thought I was angry at her for defying me. But now I realize I was angry at myself. I should have ended our play time right there. I was not in the right state of mind to be a dom to my sub. But I did not. That was my first mistake, right Dad?" I looked up to him.

'Yes son, you should have removed her collar then. You should have let the wife comfort her husband. Why did you not do that Edward?" he asked me softly.

"I think I was scared Dad, scared to admit to my weakness, scared to let Bella see what a pussy her dom was.'

'Edward, being a dom does not mean you have to be strong and in control always. Even we doms have certain times in our life when we stumble and need our partner to hold us. Today was such a time for you. Do you really think Bella would think any less of you if you leaned on her for support sometimes?" I simply shook my head no. "Edward, you need to remember that Bella is first and foremost your wife, your lover and then your sub. She is your equal in every way, even when she submits to you.'

"I know that Dad, I just forgot at that time" I sighed.

"Go on, what happened next?"

"I asked her to go to the playroom and wait for me on the whipping bench.' I grimaced even speaking out the word loud. "Once she left, I tried to calm down somewhat, had a glass of water and then followed her to the playroom. I then listed down her offences and started administering her punishment. By the time we reached the 30th stroke, Bella was crying and I started getting an uneasy feeling in my gut. That was when I realized for the first time that something was not right, that what I was doing was not correct.'

I paused and looked up to him, "you know very well that punishing Bella is always very difficult for me. But I have never had this uneasy feeling." I sighed, "the idiot that I am, I did not stop even then. I think I was confused but not convinced yet that I was wrong in punishing Bella. At the 40th strike my angel screamed. A scream of extreme pain that really cut through my heart" I shuddered remembering that instant "I think that's when I became convinced."

"What did you do then" Dad coaxed me.

"I immediately threw away the strap and tried to comfort her. I asked her what was her safe word. Stubborn that she is, she said green. I had no other option but to continue and see through the last 10. But simply could not get myself to pick up the strap again. Thats when this thought came to my mind that the strikes have to be with the implement of my choice and I can change my choice any time I want. I think that's the only time my brain worked during the whole episode.' I tried to smile but it was more a grimace, "I decided to use my hand for the remaining 10. And I swear Dad, I was very gentle, I just softly tapped her ass 10 times. " I exhaled, finally the tale was over.

Dad was in deep thought.

"Please Dad, help me understand where I went wrong. I don't want to repeat this mistake ever. I can't stand seeing my Bella in such pain. I have really acted as an animal, my Bella deserves so much better." I pleaded with him.

"OK Edward, lets first go back to the infractions. You said 10 strokes for insulting another dom. Who is this other dom? I don't recall Bella insulting any other dom in the club, except Tanya. And I don't think you can ever consider Tanya as a dom worth respecting."

"You are right Dad, I didn't mean Tanya. You, she insulted you. You asked her to leave, but she did not.'

"Oh Edward, but I am not a dom to her ever."

"I don't understand Dad, you are our mentor…'

'Let me ask you son, if ever you see your mom in a BDSM setting – say the club or a play party that she is attending as my sub - would you want her to sit beneath you, not meet your eyes, call you Sir?"

"Hell no Dad. Of course not, never…." I stammered.

'Why Edward?"

"Because she is my mom Dad, she can never be a sub in my eyes"

"Exactly son. Just as Esme will always be mom to you never a sub, Bella will always be a daughter to me, never a sub. When I interacted with her in the club today, I was trying to reassure my daughter that I will take care of everything, that I will not let any harm come up her most precious possession – you"

"Oh…so those 10 strokes were unnecessary."

'Yes, due to this reason as well as one more. When she stepped up to Tanya, Bella was no longer a submissive – she was a wife protecting her husband. I'm sure that when she is your sub, she will never insult another dom, including me. But when she is your wife, she is not obligated to respect any dom." Dad explained.

I nodded.

"Now to the next part – you said that she disobeyed 2 direct orders. When did this disobeying happen – before Tanya came or after?

"After. I told her two times to leave and wait for me outside, but she did not…." That's when I realized how wrong I was. I gave her 40 strikes that she did not deserve. As Dad pointed out, after Tanya came in, Bella was no longer my sub, but my wife. And as my wife she is not obligated to obey my every order. Hell, I'm not allowed to order her around then.

"Oh my God Dad, I failed her completely. She did not deserve the punishment I gave her at all. I abused her trust, acted rashly, without thinking. God… I deserve the worst punishment possible for causing my girl such unnecessary pain. Dad please…please punish me this instant. I don't deserve to stand here when she is suffering so much for no fault of hers. Please Dad.." I all but begged. The guilt was unbearable. Earlier, I was in despair because she was hurting so much and I had caused that pain. But now, I was beyond distraught – not only was I too harsh on her, but she did not even deserve the punishment I had given her.

"Edward, calm down. Your punishment will definitely come. Don't think even for a second that I will spare you. You will get what you deserve – maybe more than what you deserve because this is my daughter and your wife. But now is not the time for that. For one, you need to take care of Bella first, right now she needs you more than anything. And second, I have promised her that I will not punish you till she gets better. That girl always thinks about you before anything else. Plus, you have to know that whenever you are punished, it is going to be doubly hard on her. And right now, she is not strong enough to endure both your and her own pain.

Moreover, our discussion is not yet over. So you now realize that she did not really commit the infractions for which she was punished. But your sub did make one mistake – for which she deserved to be punished. Do you know what that was?"

I thought for some time. Only 1 thing came to my mind "Before standing up to Tanya, she should have safe worded and ended our play time, so that everyone would be aware that this is my wife asking Tanya to stay away. Right Dad?"

"Absolutely. Not safe wording was her one and only mistake today Edward. Though I understand that given the circumstances, she wouldn't have thought about safe wording. And that's exactly what needed to be corrected – as a sub she should never ever forget that she can and she should use her safe words whenever needed. And she should have been punished for this so that she improves in her submission to you. After all, the only reason we punish our subs is that they improve and become better subs and better persons", I nodded at that. "So, what is your punishment for forgetting to safe word."

"Ten strokes with the implement of the dom's choice"

"So that's what she deserved - 10 strokes with the implement of your choice. And in this particular case, your implement should have been the lightest and the least painful one – your hand. Do you agree Edward?"

I nodded – "Yes Sir, I agree and understand completely."

"Good. Now just one more thing Edward – what should a dom do if his sub actually deserved to receive 50 strokes? Think carefully and then answer."

I took my time and then said – "he should divide the punishment and administer it in parts over a period of time so that the sub does not suffer more than she can handle at a time."

"Correct. Or he can convert some parts of the punishment to emotional punishments like taking away a valued privilege for a definite time period. Or he can try what I use sometimes," he added with a wink.

"What Dad" I asked.

"Divide the punishment between the Dom and the Sub."

I was confused "What do you mean Dad?"

"I mean, son, the dom can administer half of the punishment on the sub and then get the sub to administer the remaining half on himself. After all, as much as the sub's body is the dom's, the dom's body is the sub's." Dad explained, "and believe me, it is the most effective punishment. You would agree with me that our subs will go to any lengths to ensure their doms don't feel the pain."

"I know Dad, I know."

"I need to leave now son. Take care of Bella and call me if you need me. Ahem..one more thing son" Dad hesitated, "I think you should know that your mother…"

Dad was cut off by a loud noise, most probably the front door slamming closed.

"Edward, where are you?"

"Mom…" I looked at Dad bewildered.

"…knows about what happened today, the whole story" Dad completed

"Oh no" I sighed.

"Edward, come out this instant. I need to be sure what Carlisle told me was correct before I skin you alive." Mom roared.

I all but ran out to her. "Mom please, not so loud. Bella has just slept. She will wake up, she really needs her rest right now." I pleaded with her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what have you done to my girl now?" mom whisper-shouted at me. "Is it true that you beat her for standing up to Tanya?"

I flinched at her choice of words, but realized that she was correct, I did beat Bella. There is no other way to explain what I did. I just nodded with my eyes down cast.

"Edward, I don't know what to say to you. How could you have done that? How is what Tanya did to you wrong when you did the exact same thing to the girl you supposedly love?"

"I know mom, believe me I know" I said in a dejected voice.

"Edward, son, you know that I love you, but I don't like you very much right now. You are not going to like what I am going to say now, but I will still say that. Because that's how I feel at this point. I am ashamed to call you my son."

This really brought me to my knees, I have never disappointed my mother so much that she was ashamed to call me her son.

"Esme dear, now this is a little harsh love." Dad tried to interject on my behalf.

"Carlisle, you stay out of this and I will stay out when you finally beat the crap out of him for the stunt he pulled today."

Dad just sighed "Ok dear, just one last thing and I will not say anything else after that. For Bella's sake, please don't be too hard on him. Believe me, the only reason he is standing here and not face down on my whipping bench is because Bella needs him right now and begged me to spare him till she is well. I will see you at home."

"Edward, I have left medicines for Bella on the study table. The ointment needs to be applied to the affected area at least 3 times a day, more if you can manage. I am leaving few pain killer injections as well, you can administer them on your own. The pills are for swelling and pain, give me a call when she is up, I will explain the dosage." With that, Dad walked out leaving me alone with Mom.

"Mom please.."

"Stop Edward, I don't want to listen to anything you may have to say. Take me to my daughter now."

"She is sleeping, mom.."

"I know, I just need to see her"

"But, she is in the…the.." I didn't want my mom inside my playroom ever.

"The playroom" Mom completed for me, "Edward, now is not the time to be coy. I know exactly what that room is and what is used for, maybe better than you. It's not that suddenly I am going to look at it and turn into your submissive. I have my own hunk of a dominant, thank you very much."

"Mom please… don't even joke about it" I was beyond mortified and I am sure red as a tomato, "come, I'll take you"

I took mom to the playroom. She went straight to the bed where Bella was, without even a glance at the remaining part of the room. She was right, this was nothing new for her and she definitely had a much better equipped one of her own – both the room and the dominant.

Bella was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful. Mom kissed her on the forehead lightly and then got up. "Ok, I'm feeling better now that I have seen her. I'll go make some broth for her to have when she gets up. Come help me in the kitchen, I still need to talk to you." She said

I wanted so much to sit by Bella and just look at her. But I had to pay my dues with mom first. Reluctantly, I followed her out of the playroom and into the kitchen. She immediately started preparing the broth. Doing that seems to calm her down a bit.

"Edward, what happened dear?" she asked softly, "you are one of the most calm and controlled doms I know. You know more than most people in this lifestyle what are the consequences of losing control while dominating. Hell, you have been through abuse yourself. Moreover I know for sure that you love that girl more than your own life. How did all this happen then son? How did you lose control?"

"I don't know mom, I really don't know. I can't tell you how ashamed, how guilty I am for treating her the way I did. Maybe I am not that good after all, she definitely deserves someone better than me. Someone who wouldn't hurt her ever, someone who would never take out his own frustrations on her, someone who will worship her like deserves to be. Someone..someone who is not me" I broke down completely at that and started crying.

Just then we heard a loud gasp from the doorway. My angel was standing there with tears running down her face. "No Edward… please don't say that. You are all I want, all I need… I don't care about anything, you can't leave me ever. You promised Edward, you promised in front of God and our friends and family. For better or worse, in sickness or health, you will be with me. I don't want anyone else, I want only you, please.."

I was in front of her in two long strides and took her in my arms "Shh… sweetheart, I am not leaving you. I just can't do that ever.. I said you deserved better, that you probably do," I could feel her shaking her head against my chest at that, "not that I can leave you. I'm too selfish and way too weak to be able to do that sweetheart. I need you like air. I know I cannot survive even for a minute without you. Please don't cry baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I held her in my arms, rocking her slowly, with her face buried in my chest and my face buried in her hair. After some time, she looked up at my face.

"Edward Cullen, if you ever say this again, I'm going to kill you"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I promise I will never leave you. Though I don't know how can you love me or even tolerate me after what I did to you today."

She started to speak, but I stopped her. "Please, hear me out first. Please." She nodded

I looked at mom then - "Mom, would you excuse us for some time please. I know you want to talk to Bella. I promise you will have her back in 10 mins. I just need to do something first."

"Of course sweetheart, go. Don't worry about me, I will be here finishing up the broth. Come get me when you are done"

"Thanks Mom" with that I took Bella to the living room. After getting her situated comfortably on the well cushioned sofa, I kneeled down in front of her.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Bella, my love" I started, "today I have broken your trust and possibly your heart. I have treated you even worse than Tanya treated me. After all she never loved me. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did today. I just want to say that I will do everything I can to regain your trust, even if it is the last thing I do. Also, I will make sure that this does not go unpunished. I know Dad has promised you that, but I'm promising you sweetheart that I will endure more than what you did today."

"Edward, there is no need. I accept your apology. I know what you must be going through right now – seeing me in pain, caring for my injuries. Don't you think that's punishment enough? Don't you think it's enough to know every time you see me in pain that you caused this?"

"No sweetheart, it's not. Please don't fight me on this. I need to pay my penance." She didn't look too convinced, but after some thought nodded reluctantly. I knew this discussion was not over. I know how she works. She knew she has some time before Dad would have me on his bench and I'm sure she will broach this subject again sometime in near future.

"I have one more thing to do sweetheart" I continued. I stood up and removed her collar from my pocket. I looked up to her uncertainly with the collar in my hand. I was not sure how she would react to it. Last time she wore it had brought her extreme pain – I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to wear it again. After my last session with Tanya, I didn't even want to look at the collar I had worn then.

"Isabella, would you.." I asked her hesitantly. And once again my brave little girl surprised me.

"Of course sir" she smiled her dazzling smile and started getting up.

"No no, no need to get up sweet girl." I stopped her.

She gave me a puzzled look but sat down on the sofa. I have never collared her without her kneeling down, but this was a special circumstance. I was not collaring her for any play, I was collaring her just so the dominant could apologize to the submissive, just like the husband had to the wife.

I collared her quickly and then kneeled down in front of her again. Her eyes grew large with astonishment; a dominant kneeling in front of his submissive was simply unheard of. I knew that and that's exactly why I wanted to give her this. I wanted to give her something no other dominant has ever given his submissive.

"Isabella" I started formally, "The way I treated you today was not how a Dom should ever treat a sub. I did not punish you – I actually abused you and that's the truth. I now know that you did not even commit the offences you were punished for. Carlisle made me realize that when you stood up to Tanya in the club, you were no longer my submissive, you were my wife. Our playtime was over the moment Tanya came up to me. So whatever happened after that is of no consequence to Edward the dom and Isabella the sub. Your only mistake today was not safewording." I took a deep breath and continued, "I know as my wife you have forgiven me for today. But I still need to ask for forgiveness from by submissive. That's why I am on my knees. Isabella, please accept my apologies as your dom. I will understand if you cannot forgive me now or ever. And if you never want to wear my collar again. As your husband and your dom, it is my duty to make sure all your needs are met. And I will make sure that you have the best doms should you so desire…"

Bella was on her feet before I could even finish the sentence. "Red" she shouted, her face red with anger.

"Edward Cullen, get up this instant." She commanded. I was not sure what had happened but I got up without a second thought.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You are saying that if I cannot forgive you and don't want to wear your collar again, you will be happy to pass me on to some other dom who can fulfill my so called needs. Is that correct?" she asked with special emphasis on the words happy and needs.

Oh, OH, OHO... "Yes, I mean no.. "I stammered, "I won't be happy, I mean I will be if you were happy…I will not like it very much…I mean to say…Oh Bella, I think I didn't explain it correctly. Let me try once more."

She kept looking at me with blazing eyes waiting for the explanation.

"It will kill me to see you with anyone else, but sweetheart I will do it if it will give you happiness. I will take it as my punishment and endure it without any complain."

"Edward, do you really think I will be happy with someone else, someone who is not you? Do you really think so low of me? Do you really think my love for you is so weak that it will disappear so easily?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"No sweetheart, I didn't mean it that way"

"Then how did you mean it Cullen?" My tigress was back.

"I mean…" I was at a loss of words.

"Ok, let me ask you this. If I refused to wear your collar ever again, will you go and take up another submissive. If not collared, maybe play with one occasionally?"

"No, never. I told you love, you are IT for me. Its either you or no one." I stated heatedly

"Then why do you think it is different for me? Haven't I told you that you are IT for me as well?" she demanded.

"Yes sweetheart, you have, but.."

"No buts Edward. I will tell you once more, and you better listen good because I will not repeat this ever again. YOU. ARE. IT. FOR. ME. You already know that when I came into this lifestyle, I wanted either you as my dom or no one. If today you decide you don't want to make love to me again, I will take the vow of celibacy. If today you decide that you don't want to collar me ever again, I will never step inside a BDSM setting ever. If you are not my master, I will never be a submissive again. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'm" I replied.

"Edward, I love you with all my heart." Bella sobbed, all the fight gone out of her, "I enjoy our lifestyle only because I do that with you, only you. I have only ever served you and I will never serve any other dom, ever."

"I know sweetheart, I know." I took her in my arms, "I'm sorry love, really sorry. It looks like the only thing I can do today is make you cry. Even when I was trying to apologize to you."

"I forgive you master" she stated simply.

"Thank you Isabella" I said keeping her in my arms, "but I have not forgiven myself. And that is why I'm removing this collar from your neck. Please know that it is being removed not because you have foundered in your submission, but because your master has foundered in his dominance. Please know that this collar is still yours, will always be only yours. I am just requesting you to not wear it till your master forgives himself and learns to be a better master for you. Can you do this for your master baby?" I removed the collar then and dropped it in her arms.

"Yes sir. Your girl believes in her master and will wait for the day when she can wear it around her neck again. Till then, she will wear it on her wrist. Will that be ok sir?" my sweet girl said. Her collar was a platinum strap with diamonds encrusted in it. I had got it made in such a way that it could easily become a double strapped bracelet for times when Bella cannot wear it around her neck.

"Of course sweetheart. Come let me fasten it for you." She sat down on the sofa and I fastened the bracelet on her left wrist. I knew she liked to keep it on her left hand – that way it is closer to her heart.

I brushed away few stray tears still on her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you comfortable sweetheart? Do you need another pain killer?" I asked her.

"I am perfectly fine dear, no pain at all. Dad said the dose will last at least 6 hours." She replied.

"Let me go get mom then, I know she wants to visit with you before she goes home." She nodded at that. I went to the kitchen and saw that mom was done with the broth.

"Hey mom, all yours" I said.

She filled a bowl for Bella and started towards the living room. "Edward.." she paused near me.

" Yes mom"

"Don't blame yourself too much son. Things like these happen, we all make mistakes. You also made one, ok a big one, but still a mistake. That doesn't mean you don't love her or that you are not a good man for her. As long as you both love each, everything else will fall back in place. Understand?"

"Yes mom"

"Don't even think about leaving her. If you do that I promise I will hunt you down and throw you back at her feet."

"Yes mom" I laughed a bit

Mom smiled back and touched my face with her free hand. "Sweetheart, take the punishment you deserve and get it over with. All is forgiven and forgotten once the punishment is endured. That's what you doms tell us submissives, right?" I nodded. "So follow what you preach, ok?"

"Yes mom. Now go cuddle your daughter. I know you are itching for that. I will be in my study if you need me." With that I pushed her lightly towards Bella. "Thanks for everything mom" I added in a quiet voice.

"You are always welcome son"


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

5 minutes after Edward left, Esme was sitting next to me with her arms around me and the bowl of broth forgotten on the table.

"How are you, baby girl?"

"I'm ok mom. No more pain, just a little discomfort. Dad patched me up pretty well."

"Good, good. You take your medicines regularly, pain killers included. OK?"

"Yes Mom. I'm sure your son will not let me forget any of my medicines, especially the pain killers. He is good at both giving and relieving pain"` I joked.

"About that, Bella, I'm so sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about Mom. He apologized to me – both as my husband and my dom." I smiled.

"He did. Both as husband and as dom?"

"Yes mom. He was so sweet, he actually got down on his knees in front of me while I was wearing his collar. He said he wants to give me something that no other dom has ever given their sub."

"Oh my God. I never thought Edward could be so sweet and thoughtful. So dear, did you forgive him?"

"Of course I did. What else could I have done?"

"You could have let him sweat for some time"

"Really mom, how could you? It is your son we are talking about." I teased her.

Esme sighed "I know dear. He is my son, but he has definitely done something very wrong. He shouldn't be forgiven that easily. He should be made to work for your forgiveness"

"I get what you are saying mom. I have forgiven him so easily only because I know he will not forgive himself easily. He will make himself go through hell before he can even think about forgiving himself. He is always so hard on himself, there is no point in me adding to that really. I shudder to even think about what he will let Dad do to him or rather ask Dad to do to him for this."

"Right. That's something I need to talk to you about sweet girl. Bella, let him do that. Let him bear the punishment he deserves. Don't ask Carlisle or Edward to not do that."

"But Mom…"

"I know sweetheart, it is extremely difficult for us to see our men in pain. Believe me, I know that more than you can imagine."

"What do you mean mom? You have seen Dad in pain?" I asked astonished. In my eyes Carlisle can never do anything wrong,

"Yes sweetheart. Not for his fault, but for mine. Do you know what is the worst punishment your Dad has given me?"

"What?"

"When I do something really bad, my punishment is to cane Carlisle double the number of strokes that I would take"

"Oh my God, that's so….I don't have words Mom. That would be beyond painful"

"And if I try to give him lighter strokes, he calls me out and I have to repeat them" mom shudders, "Those are the worst punishments really and I would do anything to be able to avoid them. Coming back to the point – so I do know how it feels to see your husband in pain. But you will have to endure it Bella. Not for yourself, but for Edward"

"I don't understand mom"

"You said yourself that Edward will not forgive himself easily. He is feeling extremely guilty right now. He is angry with himself. He will not forgive himself till he feels he has received enough punishment. And Bella you as a submissive would know very well what happens when one is filled with guilt. Our masters punish us so that we are free of the guilt. Even though, just like us, it is difficult for them to see us in pain. Isn't it sweetheart?"

"Yes mom."

"So if Edward can bear your pain because you need to be punished, it's only fair that you bear the same pain for him. Plus that's the only way he will forgive himself. The question is do you want him to continue beating himself or do you want him to take his punishment like a man once and get it over with? Think about it and tell me. I will make sure your Dad and Edward both abide by what you decide"

I didn't need any thinking for this one.

"I understand now what you are saying mom. I promise I will not stop Dad or Edward now. I will let him take it and then be there for him. Love him and take care of him like he does for me." I stated with conviction.

"That's my girl. Thank you sweetheart. Time for some broth now. You need all your strength for what is ahead of both of you." She handed over the broth of me.

"One more thing sweetie, before I leave you to eat in peace. I want you to know that what you did at the club was absolutely right. Don't you ever doubt that. Yes, it would have been best if you had safe worded before, you know, but no one can blame you for forgetting about that. It is both your right and your duty to support and protect your husband when he needs that, no one can take that away from you. We have always told you that Edward is your husband first and your dom second. So if you need to choose between being his submissive or his wife, you choose being his wife. And that's what you did today. I'm proud of you for that dear. proud of you for standing up to that bitch"

"Mom…" I was outraged. Esme was the most proper lady I know. She must be really mad at Tanya to have used the "B" word for her. That reminded me of something.

"Mom, do you know how Tanya got inside the club? I think she was banned from entering." I asked

"Yes dear, she was indeed banned from entering the club after her episode with Edward. However, that ban was only for 5 years and expired last month. She can never become a member of the club, but she could now enter the club as someone's guest with prior approval from the management. When Carlisle reached the club today, he looked at the guest log and saw her name there. He confronted Garrett right away - Garrett told him that Tanya will come with Kate and Kate will make sure she does not cause any problems. Garrett didn't know that you and Edward were due to visit today, otherwise he would have told Tanya to come some other day. By the time he called up Kate, they were already at the club. Carlisle was coming to get you both out but Tanya was faster I guess."

Kate was Garrett's wife and Tanya's sister. I'm sure she would want her sister to be able to visit her husband's club. But I don't think we can risk having Tanya bother Edward again in the near future.

"What happens now mom? Will she be able to come and go as she pleases there now?"

"Not if your dad and I have anything to say in it. Actually after you and Edward left, Kate herself marched out Tanya from Desire and told her she is not welcome there anymore. Apparently Kate had agreed to take Tanya with her only after Tanya promised that she will leave Edward alone and not try to talk to him at all. Tanya obviously did not care much about the promise she made to her sister, so Kate is in no obligation to keep her side of the bargain."

"Oh that's great. We both like going to Desire and spending time there with like minded friends without worry of ridicule or censorship. I am sure Edward would not have liked hiding from Tanya by not visiting as much as we would have like."

"I am sure that you will not need to worry about Tanya for quite some time now. Garrett and Carlisle both gave her a tongue lashing today and told her that she is being put on a lifetime entry ban in Desire. And that if she tried to contact Edward again, they will use their considerable influence in the community to get her boycotted from almost all major BDSM establishments. You just concentrate on getting better love and support Edward. I promise you that your father and I will not fail again in protecting you both."

"Oh Mom, please don't blame yourself or Dad for all this. You both have always been there for us. Dad actually took care of everything back at the club today and got Edward out before any real damage could happen."

"But the damage did happen dear – what makes it worse is that it happened not in an hostile club but at your own home and…"

"Stop mom…" I interrupted her, "I know where you going. Please, there is no need. I want you to know that whatever happened in our playroom today was consensual. Please don't think even for a second that Edward forced me into something I did not want to do. Even before he started, he asked me for my safe word. Then twice during the punishment he asked me the safe word - I said green all 3 times. Please don't compare him with Tanya, he is nothing like her. I know he will never disregard a safe word. I know that if I had said red or yellow anytime during the punishment, he would have stopped immediately. Even when I said green, he found out a way to lessen my pain and still complete the designated number. You know the last time I said green we still had 10 strikes left. He decided to use his hand instead of the strap. And I swear none of the 10 were more than soft taps on my ass. He loves me mom, he loves me very much. I agree it was a lot of pain, but I still believe he will never really hurt me."

"I know sweet girl, I know. That's why I want to ask you – why didn't you safe word?"

"Because there was no need to. I agreed to the punishment because I did break the rules we have when we are dom and sub. Whatever be the reason, rules were broken by the sub and the dom has all the rights to punish her for that. I did not stop him because I believe that I deserved it. We have mutually agreed on the rules and the punishment that will be meted out if they are broken. I broke a rule, I bear the consequences – it's that simple mom. Moreover, I knew he would take care of me and he did."

"I see your point of view Bella. I'm actually astonished to see the extent of your submission and trust in my son. I don't know many subs who have achieved such heights and maturity in their submission to their masters as you have sweetheart. It's good that you trust him so completely, but Bella even the doms need correction at times. Always remember that he is after all a man and will make mistakes and errors in judgment. As a good sub, your duty is to let him know when he does that. In this case, I believe you really don't think he did anything wrong. So you did not feel the need to stop him. I would really like you to discuss this whole episode with Edward whenever you both are comfortable doing it. I know Carlisle has talked to Edward and he now knows what he did wrong today. You my dear also made one mistake today – only one. I will not tell you what it was. I want you to discuss it with Edward and I'm sure you will realize yourself what your true mistake today was." Mom patted my hand.

"Now be a good girl and complete your broth. I need to leave shortly, I will go get Edward for ya."

"No need Mom, I'm here" Edward said from the doorway.

"Hey, were you snooping on us?" I asked him jokingly.

"Of course not love. Though I will admit I did listen the last part where mom said we need to talk. And I do agree with her baby." He replied.

"I know love. Let's do that after I finish this up" I pointed at the bowl. "What about you, do you want me to whip up something for you, a sandwich maybe?" I was starting to get up when he stopped me

"No need sweetheart, I made a sandwich while you both were talking. Moreover, I don't want you to do anything at all till you recover completely. Let me take care of you, it's the least I can do."

"Edward..' I admonished.

"Ok kids, you can have a go at who does what after I leave" mom interjected, "bye sweethearts. Take care both of you. And call if you need anything"

"Bye mom, thank you for coming over and for this" I pointed to the bowl.

"You're always welcome sweetheart, Edward would you walk me out please?"

"Of course mom. I'll be back in a moment dear"

EPOV

I was just about to enter the living room when I heard Bella defending me to mom. I wanted to step in and tell her that I didn't deserve it, when I heard mom asking the one question that I wanted to ask Bella myself – why didn't she safe word. After listening to Bella's reasons, I was overwhelmed with the trust she still had in me. I understood what Mom was trying to say – Bella needs to know that I messed up and in future correct me. I had originally thought to talk to her about it later, but I guess it would need to be done sooner than later.

While I was walking Mom out, she asked me – "Edward how much did you listen to?"

"Enough mom" I replied.

"Good" she replied and patted my hand, "go explain it to her then"

She was almost at her car when she turned and said the words that would be as close to forgiveness as possible – "And Edward, I am not ashamed to call you my son. I'm proud of you because I know you will face this like a man, admit to your mistakes and make it all better for that sweet girl inside and yourself"

"Thank you mom" I almost chocked on that.

When I reached back inside, Bella had finished the broth and was laying on the sofa with her eyes closed.

"Tried?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Oh no, not at all" she replied opening her eyes, "the nap kind of refreshed me. What about you? It's pretty late. Do you want to go to bed now? We can do this tomorrow."

"Bella, I'm fine. Don't worry about me please. I would like to talk for some time if you are up to it."

"Ok" she replied.

"First – how are you? Any pain?"

"No Edward" she laughed, "I promise I will tell you the moment it gets uncomfortable and I need to take the medicine"

"Ok. You do know that Dad and I talked about what happened when we got back from the club?"

"I thought so. Was he very mad?"

My sweet girl, always thinking about me. "No baby, he was actually very calm. Told me he promised his daughter that he will behave till she gets better. But before I tell you all about that, do you have any questions you want to ask me"

"Actually I did have one earlier, not sure how relevant it is though…" Bella sounded hesitant.

"Sweetheart, you do know that you can ask me anything, right? Let's not worry about relevance." I said.

"Ok – here it goes. You gave me 10 strikes for insulting a dom in the club today. I'm not sure I understand which dom we are talking about."

I winced at the mention of the unnecessary punishment she went through. She looked distressed asking me about it. I understand now why she was hesitant to ask this. She will go at any length to ensure that I don't suffer.

"Who do you think I meant, love?" I took her hands into mine and tried to convey that I'm ok.

"I don't know, for a second I thought you meant Tanya. But then I don't think you would consider her a domme worth respecting."

"Oh, that's why the stink eye and the attitude" I tried to lighten up a little. I was rewarded with a shy smile. "You are right sweetheart, I would never expect you to respect Tanya. In my eyes, she is not a domme but a sadistic bitch who takes pleasure in hurting others" I replied with a good amount of venom in my voice, "I actually meant Dad, you did not leave when he asked you to. Though it does not really matter – he explained to me that he will always be Dad to you, never a dom. Just like mom will never be a sub to me. So I guess you did not commit that mistake and hence the 10 were not needed at all". I sighed, they were just part of the colossal mistake that I made today.

"Dad told me the same thing while he was taking care of me. Do you want to know why I did not listen to Dad and before that to you when you both wanted me to leave?"

I just nodded.

"For exactly the same reason you didn't leave the playroom today when Dad asked you to, even when he threatened to take you to the whipping bench then and there. You couldn't leave me when I needed you, right? Even if that would mean a great deal of pain for you."

I could only nod. She was dead right. I wouldn't have left if she had wanted me to stay, even if Dad would cane me or whatever.

"Exactly. You needed me in the club today and I just couldn't leave you alone with Tanya. When I stood there, I knew I would receive the worst punishment of my life for what I was doing. But for the first time in my life as a sub, I didn't care about breaking a rule, I would gladly take any punishment just so I could support you when you needed me the most. Mom always told me that if I have to ever choose between being your wife and your sub, I should always choose being your wife. So that's what I did – I chose to protect my husband over obeying my dom."

I could not control myself after listening that. A sob broke out and I buried my face in her hair, crying like a child. "And look what reward I gave you for that. I chose the dom over your husband and did not think twice before beating you black and blue. You should actually be calling the police and getting me arrested for assault. Or better hand me over to Dad and let me fend for myself. I don't deserve you sweetheart, I don't deserve your love. You should actually tell me to go to hell and not show you my face ever again."

"Edward please.. please don't cry. It's ok love, please stop. I can't see you hurting, I can't bear that, please" she pleaded with me again and again.

"I am an arrogant, egoistic idiot who was frustrated with his own weaknesses and took it all out on the one person he loves more than life itself. I know I don't deserve you, but I can't live without you Bella. I know I deserve to be thrown out of your life, but I'm still begging you to keep me. I don't know what to do sweetheart. I don't know how to get past this. I'm so confused, one minute I want to go away – the only punishment good enough for what I did to you is to not be able to see your face ever, to live a dead life without you at my side. And the next minute I want to ask Dad to beat me till I am unconscious with pain, do that again and again – but let me be with you." I continued.

"Please Edward stop" Bella begged me, "I know what you need love. I know what will make it all better. You are feeling extremely guilty and the only thing that can help alleviate your suffering is that you endure the punishment you deserve. Edward, look at me please."

I could feel a strength in her voice, she was determined to do whatever it took to see us through this. I looked up to her.

"Edward, this is what will happen - As soon as I get better, we will go to Mom and Dad. We will sit together and jointly agree on what should be your punishment."I wanted to interrupt her, but she continued, "and before you say that you don't want me to be there, I promise you that none of us will be lenient with you. You will get what you deserve and then some. But I will not leave you alone for even a second. I will get you through your punishment, just like you have done for me so many items in the past, Understand?"

"Yes sweetheart"

"And after you have received your punishment, you will not refer to this episode ever again. All will be forgiven and forgotten. Ok?"

"Ok sweetheart" I was feeling better even hearing that I will get the punishment that is due to me.

"It will take me a few days to get better. And I don't want to hear anything like 'I don't deserve you, I am an idiot etc. etc. ' till then. Know that you made a mistake and you will be adequately punished for it. End of the story. No guilt, no self hatred. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'm" I mock saluted her.

"Good. Now tell me what did Dad say."

BPOV

Edward took at deep breadth and started – "My first mistake today was not ending our playtime as soon as I joined you outside the club today. Dad made me see that even doms need some down time. That there is no shame in admitting that to your sub. I was foolish to think that you would think ill of me if I leaned on you for support"

"Edward, how could you think that? I can never think ill of you" I was appalled.

"I know sweetheart. I am so sorry. I know you are my equal, even above me, even when you are subbing for me. I just forgot at that time" he continued "My second mistake was not thinking long enough about the rules you have allegedly broken today. You see sweetheart, when you defied two direct orders from me, you were not my sub and I was not your master. You had already transitioned into my wife. And as my wife you are not required to follow my orders. Rather I am not allowed to give you any orders. Do you get what I am saying baby?" he asked me softly

"So you are saying that I did not break the rule of obeying my master because when I did that we were no longer master and sub, but husband and wife?"

'Yes sweetheart. You did not deserve the 40 strikes I gave you. We have already established that neither were the 10 strikes. They were unfair to you. Do you understand now why I am so angry at myself. I made a colossal mistake baby, I should have thought through the whole thing calmly first and then acted. The whole punishment was a farce – you never did the infractions that you were punished for. And that makes me want to break my hand."

"Edward, you will do no such thing. I have already forgiven you and you will get your punishment. We agreed that no more self lamentations" I reminded him.

"I know love, I'm sorry. But after knowing that you did not deserve what you had to endure don't you want to take back your forgiveness, don't you hate me for doing this to me?" he asked me in an anguished voice.

"No sweetheart" I replied, "because I forgave you knowing that maybe there is some reason that I did not deserve the punishment."

He looked at me with surprise, as if he could not believe what I was saying.

"It is really very simple – if I had deserved the punishment, my master would have never apologized to me. My husband would have – for causing so much pain to me – but never my master. However hard it would have been for him to see me in pain. He would do everything he could to make me comfortable, but would never apologize. When my master apologized to me I knew that is because he has done something wrong. And you know my master is the only one in the whole world who would apologize to his sub – I don't know of anyone else who would admit to his sub that he made a mistake. My master is really unique, only one of his kind - and that is why loving him is so easy." I kissed his forehead then.

"Oh Bella, sweet girl, your faith in me is astonishing. I will make sure I become worthy of the trust you have in me. "

"You are already love. But I understand you need to re-build your own faith in yourself. " we were both silent for some time, just enjoying each other's love. Then I remembered

"Edward, mom said that I did make one mistake today – only one. But she did not tell me what. She said I will realize it myself once I talk to you."

"Yes sweetheart, you did make one mistake. What do you think that was?"

I thought for some time. Edward said that when I disobeyed him I was not his sub, I was already his wife. I was I agree, but that was all in my mind. No one else around us knew that, not even Edward. O\I got it – "I did not safe word before going off on Tanya" I said out loud.

"Yes baby. That was your one and only mistake. Though given the circumstances, no one can really expect you to remember doing that. Hell if you were in any kind of danger, things like master, sub, safe words would not even enter my mind. They would be so inconsequential in comparison to your safety."

I nodded. "So I did deserve 10 strikes of the implement of your choice."

"That you did sweetheart. But in this case I would agree with Dad completely that my hand should have been the implement of my choice. And the spanks should have been of the kind that give you pleasure not pain." He said all serious and then chuckled.

"What so funny about a pleasure spanking?" I asked pouting.

"No, not the spanking. I was thinking I could have used one other way to punish you that Dad suggested." He said with spark in his eyes.

I immediately understood what he was hinting at - the reverse punishment. "No no… you are not going there Edward. I am going to add that in my hard limits right away."

"Add what in your hard limits sweetheart? You don't even know what I am talking about." He laughed again.

"Oh I know all right what you are hinting at. Mom told me about it today. I will never administer my punishment on you ever – it's a new hard limit. "

"Oh come on sweetheart, you have to agree that it would be the most effective punishment" I could see that he was joking, but I was very serious

'Edward, I am dead serious. I will never agree to take this kind of punishment. Moreover, Mom said that this type is reserved for the times when she does something really bad. Do you think what I did today was that bad that I deserve this type of punishment?" I gave him my best pout.

"No sweetheart, you deserve to be rewarded for what you did today" he was serious again. And then he proceeded to do just that, multiple times with his hands and tongue.

It's been a week since then. Edward took care of me the entire week, putting the ointment multiple times in the first few days, giving me painkillers regularly so that I don't feel any pain even for a second, not letting me exert myself at all, carrying me around the house, feeding me and generally pampering me to his heart's contend. I let him do everything he wanted to; because I knew he needed it for himself. He needed this assurance that he could still care for me, that he could still love me. I just basked in the love and care he showered on me.

And now it was Saturday again and we were sitting in Carlisle's study at their home. My backside was completely healed, just a few faint lines remained that I was sure would go away in time, especially with my husband applying the anti-scar cream 2 times a day religiously. At first he had not wanted me to use the cream and that was the only argument we had in the past week. Something about leaving the scars there so that they remind him of this episode every time he punished me in future. But I would not agree to that, not because of any false sense of vanity (after all he was going to be the only one who would ever see them), but because I knew he would berate himself every time he saw them. And I could not have that.

So here we were – Dad, Mom, Edward and I – assembled in Dad's study to decide Edward's punishment as promised. Dad was sitting on his chair on one side of the desk; mom was sitting on the opposite side, with the chair tilted so that both of them were facing Edward and I sitting on the couch. My head was resting on Edward's left shoulder, left arm across my waist holding me close to him. I was holding his other hand and squeezing it in support from time to time. Not that Edward needed any support; he was calm and composed, even a little lighthearted. I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. I had promised Edward that I will let him take whatever punishment was decided for him and I was not going to go back on my word. I was determined to see this thing through, but I didn't have to like it. Actually, I was literally falling to pieces inside thinking about what would Dad come up with and how would I see my love in pain. On the outside though, I had managed to hide the agitation and project a calm façade. But I knew my love could see right through me and that is why he had me to close to him, so that he could assure me, not vice versa.

Carlisle cleared his throat and started- "so we all know why we are here today, right". All of us nodded.

"Edward, you know what you did wrong last Saturday. Do you have any questions regarding what we discussed before we proceed further?"

"No Dad"

"From now onwards till the punishment is over, your Mom and I will be in the role of your mentor. Do you both understand and agree to that?" he asked us both.

"Yes Sir" both of us replied in unison.

"Both of you will be respectful to both of us the entire time. I will allow you to voice your opinions freely, but remember to be respectful. If you are not, the privilege of talking freely will be taken away from both of you. Agreed?"

"Yes Sir"

"Very well, let us begin then. We all know what happened last week, so I am not going to rehash it."

I was thankful to Dad for this, I didn't want to go through it again.

"Edward, tell us first what do you think you should be punished for? Be very specific because I am going to write down all your offences and then we are going to decide your punishment for each of them."

"Ok Sir," Edward started, "I think my first offence was not to put a stop on all play when we reached home. I was in no state to be a Dom and I should have realized this." Edward looked up at Dad for confirmation.

"Yes Edward, you should have. Continuing to play when the Dom is not in complete control of all his senses puts the sub in grave danger and you should never have done that. Ok, go on."

"Second offence I think was punishing Isabella while I was still angry. Even if I did not stop all play, I should have left her alone and allowed myself to cool down before facing her again. If I had done that I would have probably realized on my own that my sub actually did not commit any of the mistakes I ended up punishing her for", he uttered the last few words softly all the time looking in my eyes, silently pleading me for understanding and probably….forgiveness. I squeezed his hand lightly to let him know that I understand and have already forgiven him. All this was about him forgiving himself.

"And then my third offence was obviously going ahead with the punishment that she did not deserve." Edward hung his head in shame.

"Edward..sweetheart, please…no" I pleaded with him softly. I couldn't bear to see him like this.

"And Sir, my final offence on that day was adamantly continuing to administer the punishment when I knew in my heart that she was way past her tolerance limit of pain. And that is the offence I have to atone for the most Sir, I broke the one solemn vow I made to her when I collared her – that I would know her limits and would never push her beyond what she could take." Edward finished heatedly.

"But I could take it Edward, I did not safe word." I protested

"No sweetheart, don't try to protect me yet again," he looked up to me then with pained eyes, "we both know that day was the first time you screamed during a punishment. That is not taking it love, that is enduring the abuse because you had no other option. "

"But I did have an option, I could have safe worded and it all would have ended." I argued.

Edward shook his head, "no love, you did not have an option. You are a slave of your love for me. Your love is such that you would endure near about anything if you thought that will give me even a moment of peace and comfort. You knew I was feeling way out of control after the encounter with Tanya, you knew I was disgusted with myself by how easily she could pull me back to feeling like her sub, you knew I needed to take control of my life again and you knew for that I needed to feel like the cold hearted, stern Dom that I was before you. You cannot see me in turmoil and so you decided to sacrifice yourself just so I could get my self-respect back. Tell me that this did not happen Bella, look into my eyes and tell me if what I said is not true" he implored me.

Oh My God, Edward knew me too well… this is exactly what I thought when I was lying on that blasted bench, bracing myself for what was to come.

"Edward….I… I had no idea you knew this." I stammered. I was taken aback by his understanding. "But sweetheart, believe me that this was not the only reason I did not safe word. At that point, I truly believed that I deserved what I was getting."

"I know love, I know…but this was the more important reason, right?" he asked me and I knew I had to accept it. He was being completely honest with me and I could not lie to him.

"Yes" I agreed in a small voice.

EPOV

"And that is why sweetheart, the last offence is my biggest. My own inadequacies blinded me to your love and devotion. As I told you, that day you chose to be my wife, over my sub. And I chose to be your Dom, over your husband. And that is what I have to learn to never forget – that you are first and foremost my wife and I your husband – at all times. And even after choosing to be your Dom, I failed. I knew in my heart that what you were enduring was way way beyond your limit and should have stopped. The rules of this lifestyle be damned - if you did not say Red, I should have said it. Because damn it, we are not just any Dom-sub couple. You are my wife, my reason for living and it is up to us how we structure our BDSM time together. " I concluded.

That's when I heard a small sniffle and remembered that we were sitting in my Dad's study. Both Bella and I looked at my parents then, Mom had tears rolling down her face and Dad looked like he was trying very hard to not let the tears in his eyes fall down.

"Don't you agree Dad?" I inquired softly, knowing that the "Sir" business had to go out the window. The two people sitting in front of us were not our BDSM mentors; they were our parents, today and always.

"Yes Son, yes. I completely agree." Dad choked out.

That's when my mom rushed to us and pulled both of us in a hug. "Sweethearts, I cannot tell you how happy I am. You both have found such great love in each other." She gushed. "And that is what you need to preserve the most while living this lifestyle, so that you don't get caught up in all the rules and what is expected of a Dom or a sub."

"Ok, enough of this now Mom." I was a little embarrassed that my mom was gushing over me – a grown man – like this.

I looked at my Dad then.

"Yes, of course, " my Dad cleared his throat then and composed himself. "Edward, before we go ahead with deciding your punishment," I felt Bella getting stiff in my arms at the mention of my punishment, I want to say that I am so proud of both of you. Please know that Bella, Esme and I have already forgiven you, right ladies?" to which both of them nodded.

"But we understand that to move on, you need to forgive yourselves. So it is only fair that you are allowed to decide your punishment. So tell me what you think should be a fair punishment for all your effences?" Dad asked.

We had discussed this earlier and he knew my thoughts on this matter. He had not agreed with me in the beginning, but I was able to convince him finally.

"I think 50 strikes of the cane on my bare backside should be enough for the first 3 offences and for the fourth one, I would request you to continue using the cane on me till I safe word and then give me 5 more."

"NO..NO..No way" Bella was out of my arms and standing in front of Dad in a minute, "Dad, you cannot allow this, say no please…" she pleaded.

"Bella, sweetheart.. I am sorry, but I agree with Edward on this." Dad said quietly.

"No, no…I will never agree to this. More after the safe word? Dad…how can you say that? You said…you said we will all collectively decide his punishment, how can you let him decide and then agree to his idiotic request?"

"Bella, sweetheart just listen" my Mom interjected. So Dad had already talked to Mom about this. Good, I smiled.

"Sweetheart, you agree that you did endure beyond your limit?" Mom continued.

"Yes, but…" Bella said.

"No buts Bella" Dad interrupted her this time, "you endured beyond your limit so it is only fair that he endures beyond his. Plus, young lady don't think that your Mom and I are going to ignore 'your' not safe wording when you reached your limit. This punishment is as much yours as it is his. Next time you decide to endure beyond what you can bear, remember what he will have to go through. Because, I promise every time you neglect using your safe word, Edward will get the same punishment. I vow to you that even if he has to go through this 100 times, I will make sure that you never hesitate to use your safe word, for any reason what so ever. I don't care how much you love him, I will not let you put yourself in danger. Do you understand?" Dad asked.

"Yes Sir" she managed to say in between tears.

"Edward, you have 20 mins to prepare yourself. I will come to the playroom in exactly 20 mins and you better be on the whipping bench ready for your punishment when I get there." he directed towards me.

"Yes Sir" I replied. There was no doubt in my mind now that I was facing a Dom now, not my Dad.


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle POV

"Sir…may I have a word please?" I heard Bella call out as I was leaving the study to give both of my children some time to themselves.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Sir..are you going to use the cane for the entire punishment?" she asked in a low voice.

"No Isabella. The first 50 will be with a leather strap. The cane will come after that." I replied.

"But Sir, we discussed.." this was Edward. Cutting off before he could continue, I said "Edward, just because I have accepted your suggestions for the quantum of the punishment, don't think that you have full control on what happens in my playroom. Remember that once you are in my playroom, you submit to me. I will use whatever I want to. You don't have any say in that."

"Thank you Sir" my daughter said softly. I could hear relief in her voice.

"And Isabella…" I continued, "If you want you can remain in the playroom during the punishment"

"Thank you Sir, thank you"

"Don't thank me so quickly. If you are there, you will have to be quiet - no sound, not even a whimper. If I hear even a sigh out of you, your Dom will face the consequences. So make your choice wisely. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir"

With that I walked out, leaving both of them alone to prepare for what was to come. Esme had already left.

I went into the den in search of my wife. As expected, she was sitting on the couch waiting for me, looking crestfallen.

"Hey, are you ok baby?" I asked while sitting down next to her.

"I don't know Carlisle, I really don't know what to feel right now. I know what he did was very wrong and that he needs to go through this, but he is my son" she looked at me with teary eyes.

"Esme, please…I need you to be strong. Please baby, I cannot do this without your support. You said… you agreed that this is what both of them need to move forward in their relationship. I know the punishment is harsh, even cruel. But both of them need something drastic. Edward needs to learn to control himself better and Bella needs to use her safe word if he crosses the limit." It was Esme who talked me into agreeing to Edward's suggestion for his punishment. But if she does not want me to go ahead with it, I will not. So I told her that. "But if you are having second thoughts, we will not do this sweetheart. I have already told Edward that I am not obligated to do exactly what he wants in my playroom. We can think of something else."

"Will they be ok after this?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart, they will be," I reassured her, "Edward is strong physically. He will be able to endure it. And Bella is stronger than him emotionally. She will see him through."

"But you know how stubborn that boy is. What if he does not safe word when he should? What do we do then?"

I smiled at that, "I have already taken care of that. I have told Bella that if she wants, she can be in the playroom during the punishment. I know she will not be able to resist being close to Edward."

"How is that going to help?" she asked.

"Just wait and watch."

She did not look too convinced. "Come on baby, have some faith in your husband." I tried to lighten the mood. Then added seriously, "I promise you Esme, I will take care of our son. He will be fine - in a lot of pain, but fine."

"Of course Carlisle, I believe you." She replied with a small smile at last on her beautiful face.

"I should go now." I said while getting up.

"Carlisle… do you want me to come with you?"

"Why sweetheart?" I asked her perplexed. Why would she want to see her son like that?

"For you my love. I mean Edward will have Bella for him. But what about you? We both know that this is not going to be easy for you as well. If you need me, I want to be there for you"

"Oh baby, I'll always need you." I sighed, "but I cannot and I will not make you go through this." I said with conviction. No mother should be made to see her son in pain. However much I may need her there, I cannot do this to my Esme. "Meet me in the bedroom after all this is done?" I asked her softly.

"Yes, of course" she replied.

I look her in my arms and kissed her.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Carlisle, and I am so proud of you. You are the best father I could have asked for my children."

"Thank you Esme, thank you for saying this. You always say what I need to hear sweetheart." I replied while leaving.

On entering the playroom, I saw Edward on the bench in the middle of the room and Bella standing near the door. As we had decided, Edward was kneeling on the bench, with his torso lying on the padded bench, his hands resting on the floor above. His ass and thighs were bare, with his sweatpants pooling near the ankles.

"Isabella," I addressed my daughter first, "since you are here, I assume you want to witness the punishment." I asked her.

"Yes Sir", she replied.

"Very well", please go and sit on the couch then" I had re-positioned the couch so that it faced Edward. This way she will be able to look into his eyes, but his backside will not be in her direct line to vision. "Remember Isabella, not a word out of your mouth, except your safe word" I reminded her.

She looked at me, confusion clear on her face. I know what she was thinking, why would she need to use her safe word. I just smiled at her and gestured her to go ahead and sit, giving her no further explanation. She will have to understand what I meant on her own.

BPOV

I was thankful that Dad would not be using the cane on Edward for the whole time. Once Dad left the room, I turned towards my stubborn husband.

"Edward, this is excessive." I told him directly. He could see that I was angry with him.

"Sweetheart, please don't be like this. You agreed that you will let me take whatever punishment was decided."

"That's my point Edward. This punishment was not decided by all of us. You decided it on your own and somehow got Mom and Dad to agree to it, even before we came here today." I stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sweetheart, we did that. But Dad did not agree to it right away, we talked and negotiated. It's not that he agreed to whatever I said. For instance, I wanted him to give me 10 strikes after the safe word, but he put his foot down on 5."

"What…you…" I shook my head, "that's beside the point. You still went behind my back…"

"No we did not, we still met today and discussed. You agreed to our reasoning."

"But still.. we agreed to discuss together…"

"Enough Isabella… don't forget that I am your Dom. In matters pertaining to our dom-sub time, I don't need to explain myself to you. I will do what I deem fit for both of us."

I immediately looked down on the floor, that's right, my master does not need to do that. "I'm sorry Sir"

"Come here sweetheart," he took me in his arms then. "If you want we will talk about this later, for now just remember what Dad said, this is as much your punishment as it is mine. You have to stop putting my needs before your own wellbeing sweetheart. I am not perfect baby, far from it. I need you to whip me back in shape when I mess up. I will never forgive myself if I end up seriously hurting you ever. Please…I came so close to doing that last week, actually I did cross the line last Saturday. And that scares me baby. I cannot trust myself to be your Dom again, till I learn to control myself better. And till you learn to use your safe word. I will not put you in such a dangerous situation again."

"You can never hurt me Edward, I know this in my heart. You did stop Edward, you did not complete the 50 strikes. Please don't be too hard on yourself love. And I agree that I should have safe worded earlier. I promise I will do better."

"Thank you sweetheart. That is exactly why we are going through this harsh punishment. I am sure the "reverse punishment" as you call it, is going to be much more effective than anything else that could have been done to you." He smiled.

I grimaced at the mention of reverse punishment; he has not allowed me to add it in my hard limits so far. "I understand Sir. It's just that you are going to endure much more than what I did. And that troubles me. " I told him clearly.

"Because sweetheart my offence is way bigger than yours. When we are playing, I am responsible for your wellbeing, your comfort and your happiness, not you. Your needs should always come first. This is one cardinal rule of this lifestyle baby and should be "the" mantra for any Dom worth his salt. But I disregarded that – that day my needs took precedence over yours. It is fine if that happens once in a while when we are husband and wife, but should never happen when we are dom and sub. Do you understand now why my punishment has to be much more than yours?"

"Yes I do now." I really got it now and promised myself that I will never ever hesitate to safe word when required. I understood now that my not doing so was hurting my master and my lover both. Plus, I cannot watch my Edward go through this kind of pain again because of my fault. Damn, this reverse punishment was working even before it started.

"Ok then, let's go now. Baby, just so you know, I would have preferred you not being in the playroom with me," I started to protest, "baby, let me finish first" he said before I could interrupt him. "I don't know why but Dad was adamant to have you in the room. He said it was a deal breaker, either you remain in the room or there will be no punishment. I had no option but to agree. Now when I think about it, I guess he was hoping seeing me getting it will serve as an even greater reminder for you to safe word."

I groaned. "Will he agree to bypass the actual punishment if I tell him that imagining it is enough of a reminder for me?"

Edward laughed at that, "I'm afraid sweetheart, even if he does, I won't agree to it."

"Oh well, it was worth a try. What I don't understand is that if this was a deal breaker for him, why did he give me a choice? He could have just ordered me to be there." I asked

"That's because I agreed on one condition - that you are given a choice. Bella, I'll never force you to do something you don't want to." He told me.

"I know Sir." I assured him and smiled. I guess Dad knows me enough to know that I will never pass up an opportunity to be with Edward when he needs me.

We reached the playroom then and Edward positioned himself as per Dad's requirements. I remained standing near the door as I didn't know where Dad would want me to be.

When he entered after sometime and asked me to go sit on the couch, I was surprised. The couch was facing Edward and I would be away from the direct sight of his backside. If Dad wanted to make a big impression on me, he would have positioned me where I could get a good view of the damage the strikes would do on Edward. I was even more astonished when he reminded me to speak only if I needed to safe word. Why would I need a safe word, it's Edward who is going to receive the corporal punishment. That's when I thought for the first time that maybe Dad has some other purpose as well for my being here.

I went and sat on the couch. As I had thought, Edward could see me clearly. I had decided that I will only concentrate on his face and will try to convey all my love with my eyes. We are staring into each other's eyes and I could see a small smile on his face. I could not help smiling back. Though the next hour or so was going to be extremely difficult for me, I was determined to be brave for my love. I would see him through this ordeal with my love and devotion.

"Edward, are you ready?" I realized Dad was in position with the leather strap in hand.

"Yes Sir" my love replied calmly.

"Count"

I braced myself for the first strike and "twat" it landed. I was jolted to my very core, but I managed to compose myself enough to not run to my love. With the first strike itself I realized that this was going to be much more difficult to endure that anything on my own person.

"One, thank you Sir" my love said, still calm.

Twat…

"Two, thank you Sir"

Twat…

"Three, thank you Sir"

Twat…

"Four, thank you Sir"

Twat…

"Five, thank you Sir"

Twat…

"Six, thank you Sir"

Twat…

"Seven, thank you Sir"

Twat..

"Eight, thank you Sir"

Twat…

"Nine, thank you Sir"

Twat…

"Ten, thank you Sir"

And so it continued till 50 – the strap landing on Edward and then him thanking Dad. Not once did he flinch, or cry out or ask to stop.

On the other hand, I was dying inside. Each strike felt as if someone was branding my heart with a hot iron. By the time they reached 30, I had silent tears flowing down my face, but no sound came out of my mouth. By the time they reached 40, I was on the edge of the couch, barely containing myself, but somehow managed to keep looking in his eyes. But the moment 50 were done, I was kneeling on the floor with my hands on my face, crying and hiccupping badly.

"Edward, what color are we?" Dad asked.

"Yellow Sir." I lifted my head up in shock to find Edward looking at me. There was pain clearly etched on his face, instead of the calm I had seen throughout his punishment so far.

"May I have a minute Sir?" Edward asked.

"Yes son, take whatever time you need. Tell me when you are ready to continue, when you both are ready to continue." With that Dad moved towards the far side of the room giving us some privacy.

"Bella.." my love called me. I rushed to him, "Edward…I…I'm so sorry" I stammered. "No sweetheart, you don't have to apologize. If this is getting too difficult to witness, please go. You don't have to be here, really." He replied.

"No..no.." I tried to stop crying, "No, I am not leaving till this is over. Please love, this is enough. Please safe word and then we can both go." I begged.

"No sweetheart. I can't do that. My actual punishment will begin now. But you can leave, please baby, please - I can't see you so distraught." He begged too.

"Ok, if that's the case, no more tears." I wiped away my tears and stood up. "I am ready sweetheart, whenever you are." I told him composing myself.

"Sir," Edward called, "we are ready"

Dad came back immediately with a thick rattan cane in his hand. Though I did not have any experience with canes, I knew the thicker and less flexible they were, the more painful they would be. God….please give me the strength to see this through without breaking down, I prayed.

"Edward, no need to count now. As decided, now I will stop only when I hear the safe word. You will then count the last 5. Understood?"

"Yes Sir"

"Ok, so what color are we Isabella?" Why is Dad asking me this question?

I looked at both of them and saw Edward laughing quietly. "Go ahead Isabella, reply. I guess I know now why he wanted you in this room today" he said.

"Green Sir?" my reply came out as a question.

"Very well then" Dad said and positioned himself about a half a foot away from Edward.

Swoosh.. it was like the cane cut the air and landed on Edward's ass. And my love gasped. And that's when I realized what a cane is capable of. I know how much the strap hurts; still he was composed the whole time it was being administered on him. But the first strike of the cane made him lose his composure.

Dad continued raining the cane on Edward's already bruised backside again and again. And with every strike I saw Edward's composure going away slowly. By the time the cane landed on him the 20th time, his eyes were shut tightly and he was struggling to remain still. As for me, I was crying openly.

Dad paused after the 20th strike. "Edward, what color are we son?" he asked softly.

"G…green Sir" he replied.

A look of frustration crossed on Dad's face before he resumed the caning.

What was wrong with Edward, why was he not safe wording? He was crying out on each strike now, but still no safe word. I was getting restless and agitated, looking at both Dad and Edward alternatively. Oh my God, we still had 5 to go after the safe word that was nowhere in sight. We were already past 25 strikes, how many more could he take.

Somebody, please do something, please stop this torture, my heart was calling out with each strike.

I wanted to do something, anything. But what could I do? Should I ask Dad to stop, plead with Edward to safe word? That's when I remembered, Dad's words from earlier – "_Remember Isabella, not a word out of your mouth, except your safe word". _And then Edward's words from the morning – _"The rules of this lifestyle be damned - if you did not say Red, I should have said it"._

"Red" I shouted standing up, finally understanding why Dad was adamant to have me in the room today and what he was trying to tell me at the door – The rules of this lifestyle be damned, if Edward will not say Red, I shall.

On hearing the safe word, Dad paused in midair. Since the cane was already in motion, Dad brought his left hand between Edward's butt and the cane, taking the brunt of the cane on his hand. Ooohh that would have hurt.

"Ok Edward, last five now. Will you be able to count?" Dad asked.

"I will do it Sir." I replied, kneeling next to Edward's face, facing him.

"Very well" Dad replied.

Swoosh…

"One, Thank you Sir" I said

"Two, Thank you Sir"

"Three, Thank you Sir"

"Four, Thank you Sir"

"Five, Thank you Sir"

We were done. Dad was helping Edward to get up from the bench.

"Edward, Isabella..well done both of you." Dad said and left the room.

"Bella…. " and finally my husband was in my arms.


End file.
